I Don't Know You Anymore
by Kaarie X
Summary: Pony is jumpped by socs and is kidnapped after he goes to the hospital. 7 years later he returns, but now members of the gang are starting to disapear. Rated M for a reason. Swearing, Murder, Rape. More details and full summary inside. Final Chap. Up!
1. Taken

Hey! Kaarie X here! i'm so excited! this is my first Outsiders fanfic! and the first fic that's not about Bleach! I know I said I wasn't working on any other stories until I finished 'Don't Give UP" but I needed to do this before I loose the idea. the Outsiders is my most favorite book ever! okay, on with details!

**_Tittle; I Don't Know You Anymore _****_Catagory; Mystery/Tradgedy/Sci-Fi/Suspense/Crime Summary;Ponyboy was walking home from the movies when he gets jumpped by Socs. He was taken to the hospital and while Darry was filling out some paperwork with Soda at his side, Ponyboy dissappears! Almost seven years later, he returns... but everyone else in the gang is dissapearing, one by one by one... Warnings; swearing, murder, pedophiles, crazy doctor/scientist *NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE* JOHNNY AND DALLY ARE NOT DEAD IN THIS! NOT YOUR AVERAGE KIDNAPPING STORY! AUTHOR MESSAGE; All mean review/comments are welcome here! You'r only making me fell better about having haters in my life! _=D**

* * *

><p>It was a cool dark night in Tulsa. Ponyboy exited the movie theater while in alert mode. He knew the Socs were out tonight, but it wasn't like they weren't out every night. He had to stay on his toes to keep from being jumpped, it will never be a fair fight if he did.<p>

He turned a corner. The sound of drunken laughs and hiccups were heard, and they were getting closer and closer as he walked on. He knew they were Socs, so he walked faster. Just as he turned another corner, he ran into someone.

_Damn, my hearin' didn't do me no good._ He thought when he looked up at the group of Socs struggling to stand. There were five of them, one of them almost fell to the ground and accidentaly spilled the contents of his beer bottle onto the sidewalk.

"Hey you damn Greaser!" He yells, "Ya' made me spill my drink!" The stench of alcohol filled Ponyboys' nostrils with every word spat at him. He backed away as he prepared to run. Just as he turned around, one of the drunken boys grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground. The biggest Soc held his arms down while the second biggest held his legs down.

The Soc that spilled his beer busted the bottle and held it to Ponys' face, saying, "You worthless lil Greaser. Do you know who I am?" Pony tried hard to keep a straight face, but it sure was hard to do when you'r breathing in the disgusting stench of beer. He knew he had to be tuff, you can't be weak when you'r getting jumpped. So he looked at the Soc dead in the eye and spat in his face. Bad move. The Soc smiled and wiped the saliva off his face.

"I think we got ourselves a problum, Greaser." One of the other Socs stompped his in the chest while the final soc picked up whatever he could find laying around.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~<strong>

Darry paced silently in the living room. The clock read 11:58 P.M. He was growing worried, Ponyboy was supposed to be home hours ago. Sodapop sat on the couch, watching his older brother worry.

"Come on Darry, don't worry yourself," He sais, "I'm sure he's just hangin' out in the lot." The older Curtis turned to face him, biting his nails.

"Soda, it's almost twelve at night, if he was just hangin' out at the lot, he would've been back by now!" After he said that, the phone rang. Darry hastely picks it up, "Hello?" Soda could hear the person on the other side of the phone, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Yes, this is he." Darry sais. Soda could hear the voice on the other side of the phone speak again, whoever it was, they sounded realy official.

"Y-Yes?" Darrys answers with a stammer. The person spoke again, and he stiffend, "Y-Yes, we're on our way!" He slammed the phone on the hook, "Pony's in the hospital. Hurry, get in the truck!"

* * *

><p>Darry and Soda practically smash into the reception desk. They were breathing wildly from both fear and exhaustion.<p>

"Ponyboy Curtis?" Soda asks. The desk receptionist flipped through some papers and looked on her computer.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in the waiting room, he is still in too bad of shape to have any visiters." Soda could feel his heart sink to his feet.

The two brothers sat anxiously in the waiting room, not knowing how bad of a condition their younger brother was in. After what seemed like hours, the doctor approaches them covered in... b-blood? Darry and Soda started to feel sick to their stomachs just looking at him, covered in all that red.

"Mr. Curtis?" The doctor asks.

Darry gulpped and nodded, "Y-Yeah, that's me. I-Is Pony all right?"

The doctor cleared his throte, "He is in a very critical condition, but he should live. Would you like to see him?" The two boys take a deep breath and nodded.

The doctor led them down the long hallway. At the very end of the hall, the doctor slowly opened the door to the right and let the two enter. As soon as Soda took a look at his brother, his knees grew weak and he nearly fell to the ground. Seeing all of those tubes and needles being stuck into his little brother was too much for him to handle. The only thing worse than seeing all of that equipment being used to keep Ponyboy alive was seeing his maimed body laying limp on the hospital bed.

Darry carefully layed his hand onto Ponys', and whispered, "Pony? Can you hear me?" Pony stirred in his sleep. His eyes twitched, but they didn't open. Pony recognized Darrys' voice, yet he didn't at the same time.

Darry just wanted to die in that spot, he didn't want to see his baby brother like this, it hurt him so much. The doctor tapped him on his shoulder.

"I apologize for this, but I need you to fill out some forms." He nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. Soda walked up the bed and swallowed hard, trying to supress the sobs coming from his throte. He tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words, and he couldn't bare to look at Pony. He ran out the room and met up with Darry back in the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Outside The Hospital~~~~<strong>

A man threw on a doctors' uniform with a crazed smile on his face.

_"Now who will I take home today?"_

As he entered the nearly vacant back entry, a security guard from across the room looked at him suspiciously. His suspition soon turned into recognition, then to alert. He quickly jogged closer to him and pulled out his gun.

"Hey! Hey you stop right there!" The guard yelled, "You know you'r never allowed back in here ever again!" The false doctor only smiled.

"Benjemin! Hah... it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You know you can't be within two miles of _any_ hospital!"

"Heheh, you know for a fact that no one can keep me from recruiting a new apprentice. Come on man!" The guard was about to come closer when he's blind-sided by a knife to the back of his head. He fell to his knees, then to his face. The false doctor smiled at his partner that stood in the place the guard once stood.

"Good job, Elizibeth." Elizibeth pulled on a doctors' uniform herself.

"We should use his blood, it'll make us look like we've been here all day and night."

"It's always good ideas with you, it's so unfair. Me first!"

The two doctor impersonaters walked through the halls. The male turned tword his partner.

"You go that way, i'll go this way. Remember, only consider the ones that are in the worste conditions and are either unconcious or too subdued to react." Elizibeth nodded and went in the other direction. The male went the other way and started peeking into each room looking for someone that suited his... _tastes_.

He opened the very last door to the right at the end of the hall and liked what he saw.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He took a look at the chart at the bottom of the bed, "Bruised liver, seen it... Bruised kidney, whatever... Broken limbs, lame... Broken and cracked ribs, soo common... Possibility of a heart attack, hhmmm?... Oooo! His spleen exploded!" He took a look at the patients' body, "And he's so young? Well, don't _I_ feel like a kid in a candy shop?"

He placed the chart underneith the sheets resting on top of the patient, then he walked over to the heart rate machine and broke into its wire system. He tweaked around with the wires until the machine went crazy. He smiled and pulled a surgical mask on.

He put the patient on a stretcher and pushed him out into the hallway, yelling, "He's having a heart attack! This boy is having a heart attack! We need to get him to the ER, immediatly!"

Two doctors and a few nurses followed him to the emergency room, as well as Elizibeth. A young man tried to follow the staff, but security held him back. As soon as everyone entered the ER, Elizibeth closed and locked the door. A few muffled screams were heard from inside the room, but no-one was around to hear.

Elizibeth and her superior washed the blood off of their hands in the sink. The male looked at the patient, he saw that their eyes were cracked open, "Ah, you'r awake! Don't worry, you'r not having a heart attack, I just messed around with your heart rate machine. Uh, we're actually here to kidnap you." He shook his fists at the sides of his head excitedly, "Yay! Great, huh?" They didn't respond, "Eh. Yeah, I know you can't speak. So, uh... shall we?" He pulled the chart out from its hiding place undernieth the sheets, "Now let's see who you are..."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~Waiting Room A Little While Earlier~~~~<strong>

Soda was filling out half of the papers while Darry filled out the other half.

"Hey Darry, is Pony allergic to anythin'?"

"... Naw, I don't think so... You scared for him, Soda?" His younger brother sighed.

"Of course I am, did you see how bangged up he was?... I took a look at his charts while you were tryin' to get 'em to wake up... Oh D-Darry... He was... H-He was so... Oh God." He put his face into his hands. Darry slung his arm over his shoulder.

"It's alright Soda."

"No! It ain't alright! Pony's gonna die! O-Our baby brother's g-gonna die!"

Darry sighed, "He ain't gonna die, the doctor said he'll live."

"No he didn't! He said he _should_ live! That means he doesn' know!... He could be knockin' on Deaths' door right now."

"Come on Soda, i'm sure Pony's havin' a good time recoveri-"

_"This boy is having a heart attack! He's having a heart attack! We need to get him to the ER, immediatly!"_ The two look up to see a hoard of medical personel rushing across the hallway. Through all of the commotion, they could see Ponyboys' body on the stretcher.

_Soda could feel his heart, and everything around him, stop, "P-Ponyboy?" His mind grew fuzzy and his spine began to tingle with fear._

When time started to move again, Soda took off twords the crowd. He cried out for his brother.

"Pony! Pony! Please don't die!" The security guards struggled to hold them back, "No! Please, I-I need to be with him! H-He needs me! Please!" Darry rushed up behind him and picked him up, pulling him back to their seats, "Please! J-Just let me be by his side! Darry! P-Please! Just let go of me!" He struggled as much as he could, but Darry was too strong.

Darry eventually was able to force Soda down onto a seat. He shook his younger bother's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Soda! SODA! Calm down, you have to let the doctors do their job, okay?"

"B-But Pony needs me! H-He can't be alone in th-there! H-He needs me!"

"Soda, I know you'r scared for him, i'm scared for him too. We just gotta stay here and wait and see happens."

"_See what happens?_ Oh, right, we'll just see what happens when our baby brother dies and the doctor comes in to try to break the news to us in the sorriest way he can! Oh, and here's a better idea, why don't we just start planning Ponys' funeral right now?" Darry slapped him to bring him back to his sences. Soda let a few more sobs pass through his lips then took a few deep breaths, "Th-Thank you Darry, I needed that."

"You wanna just go home and visit Pony in the morning?" He nodded, "Okay, come on, we're done with the paperwork now anyways." Darry dropped the stack of papers onto the reception desk.

* * *

><p>As Darry and Sodapop entered the house, they instantly see all of the gang crowded in the living room.<p>

Steve looked at them smugly, and sais, "The hell you guys been? And where's the brat?" Soda felt his blood start to boil, and he gave Steve a death glare. Steve went wide-eyed from the look he was getting, "What's up with you, Soda? And why hasn't my queastion been answered yet? Where's the bra-"

Soda tackled him. A flury of fists met Steves' face. Darry pulled his brother off of him and held him back.

"Soda, you gotta calm down! He doesn't know, remember? Just calm down, okay? Please?"

Johnny looked at the two with a confused face as he nealed down beside Steve, "He doesn't know what? What happened? And where's Ponyboy?" Darry took a deep breath.

"Pony's in the hospital. He was jumpped... It... It was bad." The room went silent.

Johnny gulps, and asks, "I-Is he gonna be alright?"

"The doctor said he... _should_ live, but he was realy, realy bad when we were there. He had a heart attack just before we left." Everyone seemed to tense up at the word 'should'. Silence filled the room once again. Darry spoke up, "We should all get some sleep, we're gonna visit Pony in the morning, you guys can tang along."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

~~~~In A Black Van On The Freeway~~~~

Elizibeth replaced some of the needles that were put into Ponyboy with needles of her own.

"Hey Elizibeth, how's he holding up back there?" Her partner asks from the driver seat.

"He's in a _"good enough to live with what we're giving him",_ condintion... You think Leonardo's gonna have a hard time preforming that new surgery he made up?"

The driver rolled his eyes, "For the last time, _I_ made the surgery up, and _i'm_ gonna preform it with _his_ assistance!" He slammed on the brakes then continued driving as a warning, causing a few things to fall off the shelves.

"Alright, don't do that again. You wouldn't want to hurt Michelangelo, Mach-"

"Don't! Don't say it! Don't say my name! Don't!"

"Hmph! I just don't understand why most of you guys are named after Renaissance Men."

"Whatever, just... just do your fuckin' job." He sais with irritation.

She rolled her eyes and looked down at Ponyboy, who now has his eyes wide open. His eyes were filled with fear and shock, but they were open mostly because of the pain he was recieving from one of the liquids that's running through his bloodstream. Elizibeth smiled at him.

"You'r gonna like the nice little sugery... Well, surger-_ies_ we got for you." She ran her finger down his cheek seductively, as if she was teasing him, as if she was reminding him that he's in a lot of trouble.

~~~~Morning~~~~

Soda anxiously waited for Darry to get out of the shower and get dressed along with the rest of the gang. He was becoming tenser and tenser by the second.

"... Dammit Darry!" He snaps, "Hury the hell up!" Steve rubbed his friends' shoulder.

"Relax Soda, he's not goin' anywhere if he's as bad as you said he was." He just glared back at him, he was still angry at him for almost calling Ponyboy a brat last night. Suddenly, the phone rang. Soda rushed over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?... No, this is his brother... He can't talk now, he's in the shower... No no no! You can just tell _me_, I-I can... take a message, I guess." As soon as the person on the other end of the line finished speaking, Soda dropped to his kness and let go of the phone. The gang ran over to him.

"What's wrong Soda?" Johnny asks, worriedly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dally adds on.

"What's goin' on?" Steve asks.

"... P-Pony..." Soda mudders. Tears filled his eyes as he broke down. Darry walked out of the bathroom with a towl around his waist and saw the crowd.

"Hey everybody, what's goin' on?"

Johnny looked at him, saying, "We don't know, Soda was on the phone and he just fell down." Darry looked at his brother with worried eyes.

"Soda?..."

"... Ponyboy's been kidnapped..."

* * *

><p>There goes the first chapter, i hope you guys are getting interested! and uh... review! Bye!<p> 


	2. Returned With Problems

here we go,  
>this part starts off telling you how life was after Ponyboy was stolen,<br>and to **ILovePepsi2**, thank u for your review, it made me happy. that was probubly the nicest review i've ever gotten since i first started writing fanfics._**  
>and to those professionals out there, keep in mind that this is also a Sci-Fi fic, so please excuse me if i'm not medically correct<strong>_  
>so uh, let's get on with it<br>oh and, everytime you see this *****F***** it means that it's going into or out of a flashback

* * *

><p><em>The first few months for Sodapop were painfull. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't enjoy anything, he couldn't even stand to be around Sandy. But most of all, he couldn't stop worrying about Ponyboy. Every night, he would have nightmares of Ponyboy dying in the hospital, or of Ponyboy just plain giving up on life and pulling the plug on himself. Darry had to start sleeping with him, just like Soda did for Ponyboy. It only became worse when Soda started drinking. He knew he shouldn't, but the buzz that the alcohol gave off nummed the pain. Darry was just as mournful as Soda, but he had to be tuff, for the both of them. As more and more time went by, it all went further downhill. Soda started to become agressive and short-tempered and hot-headed. He even beat up poor Johnny until he was unconcious, just because he mentioned Ponyboys' name once. Though, the gang understood why he flipped out on him, it was hard for him to deal with his younger brother's dissapearance. Soda had just about givin up on life until one day...<em>

**_~~~~Six And A Half Years Later~~~~_**

It was a dark night. Darry was driving down the long, vacant road with his remaining younger brother passed out in the back seat. Soda had gotten into a bar fight and Darry had to come over and pick him up. Why he chose to go to the next town over to drink, he will never know. He looked in the rear view mirror and adjusted it so that he could see Soda.

"..." He sighed, "Oh Soda... I wish you hadn't gone down this road. I miss the old you, so much..."

He then readjusted the mirror into its proper position. When he looked back at the road, he saw someone rush out in front of the car. He slammed on the brakes, but he still hit the person with much force. He quickly jumped out of the car hoping for the best, but expecting the worse. He kneeled down beside the un-moving body. It was small, like an eight year olds' body. He shook the child.

"Kid! Kid! Kid, are you alright? A-Are you dead?" He shook the body harder.

Suddenly, the kid grabbed his wrist and held it with a vice grip. Darry jumped in surprise and just stared in fear as the child slowly turned his head towards him. Though it was too dark out to put a name on the kids' face, something about them was familiar. He shook it off and scooped the child into his arms.

"Hang in there, kid. I'll take you to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Darry sat in the waiting room with his now conscious and very hungover brother. The doctor walked up to the two with a clipboard at hand. Something about the doctor seemed... <em>off<em>.

"It's a good thing you stopped when you did, Mr. Curtis. And it's especially good that you decided to stick around." Darry just rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do. After all, he _is_ just a kid."

The doctor cleared his throte, "Y-Yeah, about that. Um... That, so called, 'kid'?... Yeah, he's actually twenty years old." Darry couldn't help but blink a few times in disbelief.

"H-Huh?"

"And another thing that'll defiantly shock you... he's your missing younger brother."

Sodas' breath caught in his throte, "... Th-That... Th-That was Ponyboy? That was _my_ Ponyboy?" The doctor nodded.

Darry blinked a few times more, "But, that's impossible! He looks like he's eight!"

"Yes yes, that is true. But, there's no mistaking that he's your brother. I know how confused you are by this. I am as shocked as much as you are. You see, Ponyboy has been given a surgery that few have witnessed, which is why very few doctors know about it. But, this is actually the second time I_'ve_ seen this. You see, it's done by cutting portions of limbs out and reattaching them, leaving said portions out of the equation."

_*****F*****_

_Ponyboy was now able to move and he took it to his advantage. He struggled against the force of Elizibeth, Leonardo, and the unnamed man. The three tied him down to a metal bed. He continued to struggle Elizibeth took a needle and injected him with something that caused him to stop moving, though he was still conscious The unnamed man took out a hacksaw and waved it above Ponys' face, taunting him, driving him to the edge. He spoke, but the words didn't register in Ponys' head._

_Elizibeth injected something else into his bloodstream, Adrenaline._

_The unnamed man smiled, "Good, now you'll stay awake for the fun." He eagerly began to saw into Ponys' leg. If he could scream right now, everyone within miles of this place would feel his pain._

* * *

><p><em>Leonardo sewed Ponys' right forearm back together with his arm, the remaining part at least.<em>

_"And as you can plainly see, his limbs are shortened to perfection!"_

_*****F*****_

"Then, segments of the backbone are removed and the remainder is put back together. I'm surprised it didn't kill him." Soda glared at him, "... S-Sorry Sodapop."

**_*****F*****_**

_Elizibeth struggled to flip Ponyboys' body over on the table, then she quickly strapped him down._

_"Phew, I think you need another dose of the good stuff." She took out another needle and injected Pony again._

_The unnamed man smiled at her, "Knife, if you will." She handed it to him. He carefully cut a deep line down Ponys' back. Leodardo then pulled the flesh to the sides, giving his partner easier access to the bone._

**_*****F*****_**

"After that, a metal pole is put in place to keep the backbone from collapsing."

**_*****F*****_**

_The unnamed man carefully inserted a short metal pole between the vacant ares of the backbone segments. Leonardo stapled the opening until it was closed, then burned the line of staples with a lighter to be sure that the skin would mold back together._

_"Another shortening, done to perfection!"_

**_*****F*****_**

"And as for his head size-"

"Stop! Stop!" Soda yelled with tears pouring out of his eyes, "Just please, stop. I-I can't hear more of this." He wiped away the tears tracks running along his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that, Sodapop... There's another thing your guys should know that will... be quite a shock for you two but... he's had two lobotomies. And, I-I just don't get it, I've never heard of someone getting and surviving two lobotomies, let alone one. It seems so impossible."

"Wh-What's a lobotomy?"

"It's a very dangerous surgery, you take this long metal needle that sort of looks like an ice-pick and you push it past the eye or up the nose and insert it into the brain. Then you take a hammer and tap the end of it. I think there are five different types of lobotomies. It's a mental surgery, obviously, and it's not really something in my area of expertise, but I do know of it quite a bit." They just stare at each other in silence.

"Would you two like to take him home today? If you do, you'll have to be sure he doesn't get into any rough-housing."

Darry sighed, "Y-Yeah, sure."

"Okay, just sign these release forms and you'll be on your way within the hour." The doctor handed him a short stack of papers. He began to walk away, then stopped and turned around with seriousness coated on his face, "One more thing boys, If there are any problems, _any at all_, come see me without hesitation. _Without_ _hes-i-ta-tion!"_

"Y-Yessir," Darry replies, "We will."As the doctor walked out of view, Soda wondered with suspicion,

_How does **he** know such much about what happened to Pony?_

* * *

><p>Johnny was the first to reach Darry and Sodapop, "Are you guys for-real? Is he really back? Is Ponyboy really back?"<p>

Soda nodded with a half smile on his face, "Yeah! He is!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh, thank God!"

"... Uh, maybe you shouldn't get too excited..." Darry mumbles, "It's supposed to be pretty bad."

"... Wha?"

The rest of the gang finally caught up. Steve was panting from all the running.

"I-Is he... good to go?"

Darry scratched the back of his head, "We don't know, he ain't come out yet."

Just as he said that, the doors to the doctors' office opened up and the doctor walked out with his hands resting on Ponyboys' shoulders. Just as Darry noticed before, he had the body structure of an eight year old, heck, he had the _head_ of an eight year old! You know, aside from the huge stitches all around his face, and the gigantic red bags underneath his eyes... and that blank, yet murderous stare he had... No... There really was no denying it. He had completely changed.

The gang just stared at him, and he stared back.

The awkward silence was finally broken by Steve, when he said, "_That's_ supposed to be Ponyboy?" Instantly,_ Ponyboy_ turned his attention toward Steve, making his skin crawl. Imagine a robot turning its head with aloud creak, now picture Pony doing that, but take away the loud creak.

The doctor nodded in answer to Steve's question.

Dally then asks, with a hint of worry in his voice, "What happened to him?"

"He went through a series of very strange and dangerous surgeries." The Doctor answered, "Um, don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you at all today or tomorrow, the nerves in his jaw are in shock, but they'll be back to normal soon. Now remember boys, _no rough-housing_! Got it?"

Darry carefully grabbed Ponyboys' arm, "Yeah doctor, we got it."

"Oh please, just call me Stew, Darryl."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>When the gang walks into the house, everyone takes a seat, except for Ponyboy. They all stare at him expectantly. Sodapop, since he was closest to him, placed his hand on Ponys' shoulder.<p>

"Take a seat Pony, we wanna catch up with you. You know how long it's been?"

Ponyboy just looked at him with the same blank, deadly expression, then he slowly walked away and into his room. He slammed the door closed, locked it, and fell into his bed. Pony did remember everyone and everything that was in his life before he was taken, but he didn't want to deal with those things just yet. Right now, he needed to sleep. What he's got coming for him next, he'll need the rest.

Everyone stared at each other as if they were asking each other _"What the hell just happened?"_

Darry sighed, "Well, the doctor _did_ say we shouldn't be surprised he he doesn' talk to us for a while."

"Yeah," Everyone agreed.

"We should probably give him a lil time alone so he can re-adjust to bein' here." Darry suggested.

"Yeah," They agreed again... Well, half of them agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~The Next Night~~~~<strong>

It was late at night in the park. Steve, Johnny, and Sodapop were sitting on a bench keeping a close eye on Ponyboy, who was standing in front of the fountain and staring at it. He was supposedly having_ "fun"._ The only sound that could be heard was the sound of water splashing onto water.

Steve took out a cigarette and lit it. After blowing out a puff of smoke, he said coolly "... Am I the only one that thinks he looks fuckin' creepy now?" Johnny and Soda looked at him with disapproving stares and he looked back, shifting between the two.

"... What? You guys were thinkin' it too!"

They stare at each other a while longer then turned their attention back to Ponyboy. They jumped when they saw that Ponyboy was standing on the fountain ledge and staring at them.

Johnny was so surprised that he almost swallowed his cigarette. While gathering himself, he said with a stammer, "Y-Yeah! Yer' right Steve, he is creepy! Defiantly fuckin' creepy!"

Soda rubbed his chest, "Aw, dammit Pony. Ya' almost gave me a heart attack!"

He didn't respond. Instead, he jumped off the fountain and slowly walked towards them until he standing directly in front of Soda. He looked his brother dead in the eye, "I wan' ta go home." He even sounded like an eight year old!... Well, an eight year old murderer.

Soda nervously nodded, "U-Uh... Okay, Pony."

Steve took another puff of his cigarette, "You guys can go on without me, i'm gonna hang out here for a while."

"Sure Steve." Soda said standing up.

Pony just stood there and stared at Steve, while Johnny and Soda walked away. Soda turned around when he noticed that Pony wasn't following.

"Pony?... You comin'?"

Ponyboy stared at Steve for a while longer, then walked away.

* * *

><p>Soda and Johnny walked side by side on the street with Ponyboy lagging behind. Pony's walking was impaired instead of walking in a straight line, he swayed and swiveled and took short pauses every few moments. Soda and Johnny whispered amongst each other.<p>

"Whadda ya' think they did to 'em to make 'em like this?" Johnny asked.

"I think it's that lobotomy thing the doctor told me 'n Darry about." Soda replied.

"What's a lobotomy?"

"I ferget."

"... Maybe we should just ask Pony what happened?" Johnny suggests glancing to his right.

"I don't know Johnny, it might be too touchy fer 'em to talk about."

"Come on Soda, it's worth a shot. I mean, why wouldn' he be willin' to tell us? What's he gotto hide?"

"... Fine." He turned around, "Hey Pony, why're you..." He was too shocked to speak any further when he saw that Ponyboy was nowhere to be seen, "Pony, where'd ya' go?"

Johnny turned around, "He's not followin' us?"

"You think I'd be callin' fer 'em if he was? Pony! Pony where are you?"

Panic settled into Soda's heart. He thought,

_No, tell me someone didn't take him away from me again._

* * *

><p>Steve pulled out another cigarette and lit it as he walked toward a bench shielded by trees branches. For the last few years, this has been his spot to just relax and take his mind off of everything that's been happening, or to be more specific Soda's breakdown... He easily worked his way through the tangle of trees and sat on the bench. He could see nearly nothing through all of the branches. He relaxed there until he finished a few more cigarettes.<p>

Just as he was standing up, something grabs him by his neck and pulls him back onto the bench. Whoever was attacking him put a strip of plastic wrap around his face. The plastic wrap covered his mouth and nose completely, cutting off all air circulation Steve struggled to get the plastic wrap away from his face, but it was no use. He tried to reach for the hands that were holding the plastic over his face, but they were too far away, the strip of plastic was longer than he hoped for. His heart was beating fast, he began to panic. Nothing he did was working. His struggle started to decrease as he felt himself grow sleepy. Soon, his body went limp.

The attacker grabbed his body and pulled him deeper into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Soda and Johnny busted through the front door. They were panting and sweating. They searched everywhere to find Ponyboy. They searched the lot, they searched the movies. They even tried going back to the park to find Steve and ask if he's seen him, but he wasn't there when they got there. Darry walked into the room with a sandwich.<p>

"Hey fellas, why're you guys so tired?"

Soda took a deep breath, then whimpered out, "W-We can't find Pony!"

Darry cocked his eyebrow, "Guys, Pony's in the kitchen." They went wide eyed and stared at him for a few moments, then ran into the kitchen. Ponyboy was sitting at the table nibbling on a sandwich.

Sodas' jaw dropped and he pointed at his younger brother, "Uh... You... Y-You were just... Y-You... What?"

Ponyboy stopped nibbling on his sandwich, "You. Were. Too. Slow." He quickly finished his sandwich and walked into his room slamming the door so hard that a picture on the other side of the room fell from the wall. He wasn't angry, in fact, he hasn't been feeling much of anything since he ditched Soda and Johnny in the street. He locked the door, fell into his bed, and ended his day.

**~~~~In An Old Abandoned Warehouse Nearby~~~~**

Steve woke up in a daze. He took a look at his surroundings. The room was very large and was nearly pitch black all around. The only source of light was the small lamp just a few feet to his left, and two windows that were letting in a fair amount of moonlight and were very far away from his spot in the middle of the room. He tried to say something, but it all came out in mumbles. He heard some shuffling coming from across the room.

A tallish figure approached him and said in a low, threatening tone, "Good, you'r awake... One down, six more to go."

The person injected Steve with something and he felt numb all over.

* * *

><p>looks like steve's been kidnapped now! what's gonna happen? only time will tell! until next time people!<p> 


	3. Disappearances

hey everyone!  
>how are all you liking my updating speed?<br>sorry if it's too fast for some people,  
>but hey, when you got good ideas in your head, ya gotta write em down before you forget!<br>anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>It's been almost two weeks since Ponyboy came back. Soda tried to keep himself awake at the counter at the DX. He was still completely exhausted from last night. He spent all night looking for Steve, nobody's seen or heard from his since the night after Pony came back. At first, everyone just thought that he'd been playing a trick, but now, they're all worried to death.<p>

Soda rested his head on the counter and shut his eyes, just to rest them of course... Just a little time... to rest his... eyes...

He shot up before sleep could overtake him.

His boss came over and nudged him on the shoulder, "Hey, if you see Steve, tell him he's fired if he doesn't start coming back to work soon."

"M-Mmhhmm." Soda wiped his eyes for the millionth time that day.

_Dammit Steve, where the hell are you?_

* * *

><p>Soda walked up to the house and groggily waved at his younger brother and Two-Bit sitting on the porch. He walked through the door with a dazed look on his face. He was just about ready to pass out in that spot.<p>

Darry came out of the kitchen, eating a sandwich and asked Soda, "You seen Steve at work?"

Soda shook his head, "Naw. But if he don't start comin' back to work, he's gonna lose his job." Darry sighed.

Ponyboy and Two-Bit walked inside the house after they were finished with their conversation, and by "conversation" I mean Two-Bit talked his mouth sore while Ponyboy just sat there.

Two-Bit dropped himself onto the couch, "Hey Darry, what's for dinner?" He rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. Two-Bit only laughed and got up from the couch, "Darry, is it alright if I take Pony to the movies tonight?"

"Sure, sure. Just, please, be careful."

"I will... Soda, any sign of Steve yet?"

"Uh uh."

Two-Bit groaned, putting his hand over his eyes, "I swear, if he's playin' another trick, i'm gonna ring his neck."

Later that night, Two-Bit walked Ponyboy over to the movie theater. He kept a close eye on him as he bought the tickets, but that only distracted him from the group of Socs that were eyeing them them from the back of the line.

After the tickets were bought, Ponyboy took a seat close to the screen and Two-Bit stayed up and pretended he was an usher. He tried to sweet talk some girls, but they were unimpressed. Though, that didn't stop him. When the movie was about to start, Two-Bit took a seat right beside Pony.

He looked over at him, "Hey Pony, how long's it been since you seen a movie?" Pony just looked at him with the same look he's been having since his return, then back at the movie screen. Two-Bit just shrugged.

After the movie ended, Two-Bit held Ponyboy by his wrist tightly as he walked them outside. He noticed the group of Socs somewhere in the middle of the movie on that beach scene. They turned a corner. Two-Bit peeked back around the corner and saw the group of Socs heading their way.

Without turning around, he spoke, "Alright Pony, now I know ya' can't run so good no more, so I might need ta carry ya'. How much you weigh?" No answer. He turned around, "Pony?" His eyes went wide when he saw that Ponyboy wasn't there, "... Son of a bi-" He's grabbed by his collar and pulled down to the ground.

The Socs outnumbered him, eight against one. Two-Bit was knocked out cold, but the Socs continued to maim his unconscious body. They didn't notice the dark figure creeping up on them with a crowbar in their hands. The biggest Soc was about to stab Two-Bit with his pocket knife when he gets knocked out cold with the crowbar.

His friends notice the dark figure and tried to gang up on them. The dark figure easily took down the first three, now there was only four more left. One of the Socs ran up on them and tried to slice them with his pocket knife, but the figure dodged it and got him over the head, three more to go. Two of the remaining Socs lounge at them, but they jump out of the way and whack them both over their heads, one more. The last Socs just stood there and stared at the figure. There is a long moment of silence. The figure made a fast movement and the Soc ran away. The dark figure started dragging the unconscious boys into the darkness, one by one.

~~~~~In An Abandoned Warehouse Nearby~~~~~

Two-Bit struggled to wake up. His vision was blurry, his mind was fuzzy, and he had no idea where he was. When his vision cleared, he took a look around the room he was in. The room was very large and was nearly pitch black all around. The only source of light was the small lamp just a few feet to his right, and two windows that were letting in a fair amount of moonlight and were very far away from his spot in the middle of the room. He took another look to his right. Just pass the lamp, he could see a figure laying down on a bed like the one he's in.

He asks, "S-Someone th-ttthhhheeerre?" His words were slurred, but he didn't know why.

The figure on the other bed shifted a little, saying, "T-Twooo-Biit?"

His eyes widened, "St-Steeve?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"S-Steve! Eeeveryone's beeeen lookin' fer ya'! W-Where youuu beeen?"

"Weelll, ya knoow... Here... Wherever theee fuck here iiisss!"

"S-Steeve, whyy IIII feellll sooo numb?"

"They must've g-givennn you thee sshhhot."

"Sh-Shot?"

_"Would you two calm the hell down?"_ A new voice in irritation.

Steve gasped, "Ssshhit!"

* * *

><p>Ponyboy walked into the house as fast as he could. He slammed the door closed to let his brothers know he was there. Darry came around the corner with a sandwich in his hand.<strong><br>**

"Hey Ponyboy, where's Two-Bit?" Pony slowly walked over to him and smacked his sandwich out of his hand, "Meh sandwich! D:"**  
><strong>

"Two-Bit are being jumpsed by Socs at movie teater."

Darry went wide eyed, "Soda! Dally! Johnny! Two-Bit's bein' jumpped at the movies! Let's go!" The men (and man-boy-thing) rush into Darrys' truck.

Darry put on the breaks when the car approached the movie theater. Everyone hopped out the car.

Soda held Ponyboy's shoulders, "Alright Pony, show us where Two-Bit was bein' jumped!"

Pony pushed Soda's hands off his shoulders and quickly walked over to the corner he last saw Two-Bit at, but there was nothing there but a dumpster and a bunch of trees.

Johnny was the most confused. He asks, "Pony, are ya' sure this is where Two-Bit was?" He asked.

Pony nodded.

Dally raised an eyebrow, "Well... he ain't here, so... What the hell Pony?"

"I t-tolds you, he was here. I rant away when I seen the Socs comin' ta'us."

"Well if ya' ran, how do ya' know Two-Bit was jumped and didn't just run away?"

"..." Growing annoyed, Ponyboy scowled at the older hood and stuck up his middle finger at the older greaser.

Dally looked at him, shocked, then he growled, "Hey, fuck you man!" He was about to punch the younger in the face, but Johnny held him back.

Darry sighed, "Well, weather he got jumped or not, i'm just glad you're alright, Pony." Pony just moved his middle finger in Darrys' direction in response. Darry cleared his throte, making an annoyed face, "... Okay." He laughed to stop himself from smacking his younger brother upside down the head, and patted his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Tomorrow Afternoon~~~~~<strong>

Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy sat on a park bench. Johnny and Dally were smoking their cigarettes while Pony just stared into space. Ponyboy suddenly stood up and started walking toward the fountain.

Dally called out to him, "Hey Pony, don't go too far now, ya' hear? I heard there's been some guy runnin' around 'n snatchin' little kids these days." He laughed to himself. Ponyboy turned around and stared at him with his never changing expression, then he turned back to the fountain and walked over to it.

Johnny rolled his eyes and took another puff of his cigarette, saying, "I'll be right back, Dally, gotta go use the bathroom."

"Again? ya' just used the bathroom like, a hour ago." Johnny laughed a little when he got up.

Dally laughed, "Okay Johnny, okay." He looked over to the fountain. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Ponyboy was standing just inches away from him, "Ssssshhhhit Ponyboy!" He yells, fumbling with his cigarette, "You tryin' ta kill me or somethin'?"

"... I wanna play."

"... No."

"I wanna play!"

"No Ponyboy! God damn, ya' even _act_ like a eight year old!"

"Frick you!"

"Frick me? Frick you!"

"Stupid!" Dallys' eyes widened.

"What!"

"You heard me, stupid!"

Dally let out a growl as he pushed Pony down. As soon as Pony's back hit the ground, he froze. His eyes widened, his limbs shook, and his eyes teared up.

Dally kneeled down beside him and nudged his shoulder, "What's wrong Ponyboy?"

"... P-Pole." He replied weakly.

"What?"

"THE FREAKING POLE! THE FREAKING POLE SLIPPED OUT OF PLACE! AAAAHH DAMMIT!"

Johnny ran over to the two, "Dally, what's wrong with ponyboy?"

"I dunno'! I pushed him and he just started screamin'! He said somethin' about a pole slippin' out of place!"

"Oh shit, what do we do?"

"Aaaahh... Fuck! I don't know, just go get Darry! Hurry up!"

"O-Okay!" Johnny ran as fast as he could to the Curtis house. He bursted through the door and ran into Darry causing him to drop his sandwich. "Meh sandwich! D:"

"Darry, don' worry about that right now! There's somethin' wrong with Ponyboy!"

"What! What's wrong!"

"I don' know, but he said somethin' about a pole slippin' out of place."

"Ah shit! Soda," He calls out too his brother, "we gotta take Pony to the hospital, now!"

* * *

><p>Darry, Soda, Dally, Johnny sat in the waiting room waiting for the news about Ponyboy.<p>

Doctor Stew approached them with a smile on his face, "No need to worry boys, he's going to be fine. I'm glad you brought him here as soon as you could, I really-"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah," Darry interrupts, "just tell me more about Ponyboy."

"Well the pole is very close to his spinal cord, i'm just so happy that it stopped in the position it did. If it went any further, the spinal cord would've been cut." Dally and Johnny looked at each other and back at Stew.

"I-Is that bad?" Dally asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, is it bad?" Johnny asks as well.

"Oh, it's _very_ bad, if the spinal cord had been cut, he would've died." Dally hung his head down. Stew sighed, he read Dallys' body language and knew that it was his fault. "Well... I'm going to go to the surgery room and get him started. We should be finished in a matter of a few hours."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Late At Night~~~~~<strong>

Doctor Stew walked out of the surgery room with his sleeves and gloves covered in blood. Soda nearly threw up when he saw all the red on Stew as he walked up to them.

"Alright guys, the surgery was a success!... But, uh, I think he should stay here over night so he can get some healing time done."

Darry nodded. "Alright... Stew."

"You boys be careful out there. Ya hear?" The four Greasers walked out of the hospital.

Soda and Darry look at Dally and Johnny. Soda couldn't help but to feel a little suspicious.

Eyes narrowed, he asks, "How _did_ the pole get out of place, anyway?" Dally shifts awkwardly and held his head down. Noticing this, Soda glared at him, "Well?"

Dally sighed, "I-I kinda... He... Well, Pony started freakin' out about it after I pushed 'em on the ground in the park." Soda walked closer to him until his face was a few inches away.

"You pushed Ponyboy down?" Darry put his hand on his brothers' shoulder, "Come on Soda, don't be like thi-"

"Let go of me Darry! I'll be like how I wanna be like!"

Darry sighed and took his hand off of Sodas' shoulder. Soda looked back at Dally, "Are you gonna answer my fucking question, Dallas?"

"I!... Y-Yeah."

Soda punched him in his gut. Dally fell to the ground and covered his stomach. Soda grabbed him by his neck and pulled him back up to his feet. Soda punched him in his face and he fell into Johnny. Johnny held Dallas and tried to help him up, but Soda started making blows to the hood's gut. The Curtis took a few more shot at Dallas' face, than pulled back in a huff.

Sodas' eyes looked like they were as red as tomatoes, "Dallas, if ya' know what's good for ya', don't come anywhere near me." Soda walked away in a huff and Darry followed close behind.

Johnny put his arm around his friend, "Ya' good Dally?" Dally coughed a few times. Some blood came out with each cough.

"Y-Yeah, i'll be fine. You go ahead 'n ride with Soda and Darry, i'll stick 'round here for a lil bit."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, go on ahead." Johnny sighed and walked away.

Dally walked around to the back of the hospital. He picked a spot near a dumpster and sat down. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled slowly. He was becoming relaxed, which he shouldn't be. A dark figure watched him from a corner overcasted by shadows.

* * *

><p>looks like soda's gonna be mad at dally for a while! well you can't blame him...<p>

**hey! here's something fun! review and tell me who you think took Steve, Two-Bit, and soon, Dally.  
>the one closest to the answer will get two chocolate chip brownies! [::] [::]<strong>


	4. It's Getting Tense Around Here

here's the next chapter! i hope you don't mind my speed!  
>WARNING;You shall be witnessing a drunken Tim Shepard in this chapter. He will say things that shall truely astound you. O.o<br>oh and, noone gets the chocolate chip brownies because they couldn't answer in time and remember, _******F******_ means in and out of a flashback

* * *

><p>Dally took out another cigarette and lit it. Before he could put it in his mouth, something hard hits him over his head. He held the back of his head and quickly stood up before he could get hit again. He turned around and looked at the figure that attacked him.<p>

"What the fuck?" He mutters under his breath. He saw the dark figure walk a little closer. Whoever they were had a hammer in their hand.

They spoke, "_I'm gonna beat your ass before I take you in!" _

Dally looked around for something he could use to defend himself. He saw a glass bottle. He quickly picked it up and quickly broke it yelling, "Back off!"

The figure laughed sinisterly and pulled something out of their coat pocket. It was a needle, "_Come on, just try to last five minutes with me."_

Dally took a few steps back, "Hey, l-look man, I-I'm just gonna get out of here, alright? Just... Just don' put that thing in me!" His voice trembled.

_"You'r not getting out of this one, Dallas."_

"How'd you know my name? Who are you?"

_"You should know, Dallas."_ The person then threw the hammer at Dallys' head. The hammer connected with the dead center of his fourhead making him fall down.

He rubbed his aching head. Everything around him was swaying side to side. The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows. As Dallys' vision became clear, he started to recognize who the mystery person was.

"Wh-Wha?" He gasped, "W-Why?... Whay? Why would you-"

_"Shut up, Dally! You'll have plenty more time to speak with your friends, Steve and Two-Bit, if you save our energy now." _The person leans down and tightly grabs him by his jaw and yanks his head to the side. He plunges the needle deep into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~In An Old Abandoned Warehous Nearby~~~~~<strong>

Dally woke up with a start. He sprang up and found that his wrists and ankles were strapped down to some kind of surgery bed. He took a look around the room.

The room was very large and was nearly pitch black all around. The only source of light was the small lamp about twelve feet to his left, and two windows that were letting in a fair amount of moonlight and were very far away from his spot somewhere in the middle of the room. He tried to pull his hands free of the straps that were keeping him down.

He groaned when his attempts failed, "Dammit!"

_"Dally?"_ Two familier voices called his name at the same time. He looked around the room to find the source of the two voices.

"Steve? Two-Bit?" Steve sprung up and ignored the pain he had from the chains on his wrists tightening.

"Yeah! Look over here, to yer left!" Dally turned to his left and squinted to see the two boys in the darkness.

His face formed a small smile, "Guys! Everyone's been lookin' for you two!"

Two-Bit propped himself up on his elbows, "N' They're gonna be lookin' for _you_ too."

Dallas' smile went away and he looked down in shame, "Everyone, 'sept fer Soda, he's mad at me cause I made Pony need ta' go to the hospitle." There is a long moment of silence, "Guys, I know who kidnapped us, it's-"

"We a'ready know, Dally. We saw 'em when he put ya' in here."

Dally sighed, "What're these guys gonna do ta' us?"

"I dunno. But I _do_ know that these chains r' too tight."

Dally furrowed his eyebrows, "Chains?"

"Yeah, chains, we're all chained up right now."

"I'm not chained up, i'm strapped down."

Steve went wide eyed, "Staps? H-Hey, that's good, man! If ya' got straps instead of chains, you could break out!"

Dally looked down at his wrists, "Hey, yer right! Looks like there _is_ somethin' up in that head of yers." He laughed to himself and started shaking his arms and legs.

It took a while, but eventually, Dally shook himself free. He sprang up from his bed and ran across the room and threw open the door.

Steve dropped his jaw, "Dally! What about us?"

"Don' worry, i'll come back for ya'll later!"

"Dammit Dally!" Dally ran as fast as he could through the darkend hallways, tripping over objects on the ground every now and then and often running into dead-ends. He stopped and leaned against a wall to take a breather. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway. He shot up from his hunched over position in fear. He listened closely to the footsteps. Whoever else that was in the warehouse was getting closer with each step.

He franticly looked around the hallway he was in. Spotting a large red door further down the hallway, he runs over to it and enters, slamming the door shut with a loud banging sound. He slumpped down against the door and panted from all of the running. The hood stood back up slowly and ran his hand along the wall to find a light switch.

He finally found the switch and turned the lights on. When he took a look around the room, he thought he was going to throw up, but he couldn't help himself from walking closer to them. There were rows and rows of shelves stocked with pickled lungs, eyes, kidneys, and things that he couldn't even identify.

_"I see you've found our stock closet."_

Dally gasped and quickly turned around only to be face to face with the same man that knocked him out a few hours ago, "Th-The fuck?"

The man laughs, _"I was hoping you'd break out of your straps. Three down, four to go."_ The last thing Dalla sees is a metal bar coming straight towards his face.

Then everything goes black...

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Morning~~~~~<strong>

"Hurry up Darry, I wanna see if they'd let us take Pony home now!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" Darry came outside while taking a bite out of his sandwich. **(-_-')**

"Darry, would ya' stop it with the sandwiches already?" Soda snatches the sandwich out of his brothers' hand and threw it, "Meh sandwich! D:"

"Come on Darry!"

Darry sighed and looked at Soda with softend expression, "... Ya' know Soda, I don' think they're gonna let us take em home at the break of mornin'."

"... Darry, Ponys' been missin' fer almost seven years, 'n the last time we saw em before he was kidnapped was when he was almost beaten ta death. Now he's in the hospital,_ again_, and almost dyin', _again_. I wanna be there fer em... cause I wasn' there fer em on _that_ night... _You_ remember _that_ night, Darry?"

**_******F******_**

_Soda was filling out half of the papers while Darry filled out the other half._

_"Hey Darry, is Pony allergic to anythin'?"_

_"... Naw, I don't think so... You scared for him, Soda?" His younger brother sighed._

_"Of course I am, did you see how bangged up he was?... I took a look at his charts while you were tryin' to get 'em to wake up... Oh D-Darry... He was... H-He was so... Oh God." He put his face into his hands. Darry slung his arm over his shoulder._

_"It's alright Soda."_

_"No! It ain't alright! Pony's gonna die! O-Our baby brother's g-gonna die!"_

_Darry sighed, "He ain't gonna die, the doctor said he'll live."_

_"No he didn't! He said he should live! That means he doesn' know!... He could be knockin' on Deaths' door right now."_

_"Come on Soda, i'm sure Pony's havin' a good time recoveri-"_

_"This boy is having a heart attack! He's having a heart attack! We need to get him to the ER, immediatly!" The two look up to see a hoard of medical personel rushing across the hallway. Through all of the commotion, they could see Ponyboys' body on the stretcher._

_Soda could feel his heart, and everything around him, stop, "P-Ponyboy?" His mind grew fuzzy and his spine began to tingle with fear._

_When time started to move again, Soda took off twords the crowd. He cried out for his brother._

_"Pony! Pony! Please don't die!" The security guards struggled to hold them back, "No! Please, I-I need to be with him! H-He needs me! Please!" Darry rushed up behind him and picked him up, pulling him back to their seats, "Please! J-Just let me be by his side! Darry! P-Please! Just let go of me!" He struggled as much as he could, but Darry was too strong._

_Darry eventually was able to force Soda down onto a seat. He shook his younger bother's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Soda! SODA! Calm down, you have to let the doctors do their job, okay?"_

_"B-But Pony needs me! H-He can't be alone in th-there! H-He needs me!"_

_"Soda, I know you'r scared for him, i'm scared for him too. We just gotta stay here and wait and see happens."_

_"See what happens? Oh, right, we'll just see what happens when our baby brother dies and the doctor comes in to try to break the news to us in the sorriest way he can! Oh, and here's a better idea, why don't we just start planning Ponys' funeral right now?" Darry slapped him to bring him back to his sences. Soda let a few more sobs pass through his lips then took a few deep breaths, "Th-Thank you Darry, I needed that."_

_"You wanna just go home and visit Pony in the morning?" He nodded, "Okay, come on, we're done with the paperwork now anyways." Darry dropped the stack of papers onto the reception desk._

**_******F******_**

Darryl sighed, "Yeah, I remember... I was scared too, Soda, but that-"

"I'm not talkin' about bein' scared! Did ya' hear a word I just said?... No wonder Pony never thought you cared... Nevermind, i'll just go myself."

"..." Soda stormed off in a huff. Darry just stood and watched as his brother left with a disbelieving face, "... Pony... thought I didn't care?"

* * *

><p>Soda walked up to the reception desk, "Ponyboy Curtis please?" She looked at her computer and flipped through some papers.<p>

"I am sorry, but Ponyboy Curtis has checked himself out already."

Soda gasped, "... W-Why'd you let em do that?"

"Well, his files say that he's twenty years old, so he _obviously_ has the authority to do that." He couldn't stop himself from glaring at the woman's sassyness.

He muttered something under his breath and walked away. Though he tried to hide it, Soda was panicking. He has no idea where Ponyboy is, no idea where he would be, and no idea why he'd check himself out...

Soda quickly ran home figuring that it would be the first place Ponyboy would think to go to. When he ran inside the house, he went strait to Ponyboys' room. He turned the knob, but the door didn't open.

"H-Hey Darry, you still here?" He yells out.

"Yeah!" His brother called from the kitchen. **(He's probably making himself another sandwich. -_-')**

"Is Ponyboy in his room?"

"... W-What? No! Why'd he be in his room? He's at the hospital." Soda jiggled the door knob again.

"No he ain't! I was just there, they said he checked himself out."

"What?" Soda could hear his brother quietly say something like _"Why'd he do that?"_ Darry then speaks up again, "Anyway, I didn' hear nobody come in here before you, so I don' think he's in there."

"Well, his door's locked!"

"His door's always locked."

"Well I know that... But, he only locks it when he's in there." Darry walked out of the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich.** (I knew it!)**

"Well... I dunno, maybe he went ta see Johnny or somethin'?"

Soda glared at his older brother, "You realy _don't_ care, don't you?"

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about Ponyboy! You realy don't care at all about em, don't you?" Darry's jaw dropped.

"S-Soda... I-"

"You couldn' stand ta be around em! That's why you were always on his case! You wanted him out! YOU WANTED HIM DEAD!" Daary gritted his teeth.

"Soda! I do not want Pony dead, alright? I'm just worried about the boy." Soda put a hand on his hip and leaned in.

"Oh, is that true?"

"Yeah it's true. Why the hell 'r you gettin' on my case 'bout this anyway, huh? What did I do ta make ya' wanna just chew my head off right now?" Sodas' glare intensified.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"I don't get what? What, exactly, is it that I don't get right now, huh?" Soda gave him a death glare, and Darry gave him one back.

"I just want you to know this in advance, Darry. You deserve this." With that said, Soda punched him in his jaw. Darry stumbled back a few feet, then looked at his brother like he lost his mind. Soda took a deep breath, "Ponyboy, our younger brother, just came out the hospital on his own. Now, I know the boy is twenty years old, but he's in no shape to be walkin' 'round on his own. I mean just look at him Darry! He's got the body of a little kid, he barely talks, he can't realy speak loud unless he's screamin', he can barely move, and he's messed up in his head! I'm worryin' myself to death about him like I should be, while you'r never seen without that dumb look on yer face and a sandwich stuffed in your mouth! You sandwich addicted freak!"

Darry lowered his head in shame. Every word his brother spoke was true, every single word.

He spoke quietly, "You can't keep treatin' him like he's a kid Soda, he's a full grown man now, ya' gotta let him do what he wants." Soda couldn't beleive what he was hearing. He punched his older brother again, making him fall to the floor this time.

"... I can't believe you, Darry. I said all of that to you, and that's all you have to say back to me?" He shook his head angrily.

"... Soda... PepsiCola, I-I-"

"Forget it, just..." He sighed, "I'm done with you, Darry, i'm done. I'm gonna go hit the bar, i'll see ya in a few hours."

Soda walked out the house, slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Night~~~~~<strong>

Tim Shepard kicked the front door of the Curtis house open.

"Guess who's drunk!" He stumbled into the house and threw himself down on the couch, or to be more specific, he threw himself on _Darry,_ who was on the couch. Darry sighed in annoyance.

"Tim, get the fuck off me, i'm not in the mood for bullshit right now. I had a realy bad day." Tim rolled off the couch and fell on his face. He propped his back up on the couch and brought his face close to Darrys'.

"You wanna tell me all about it, baby?" Darry couldn't help himself from chuckling.

"Alright, I definately know that _you'r_ the one that's drunk."

"Mmhmm. I'm fucking wasted, baby. Tell me what's wrong."

Darry sighed, "... Alright, fine. Here it goes. This mornin', I was gettin' ready ta go get Pony from the hospital 'n Sodapop snapped at me fer goin' too slow. I told they em that the hospital people might not let us take em first thing in the mornin', then he brought up _that_ day as if Ponyboy gettin' kidnapped 'n said it like it was _my_ fault. So he went to the hospital by himself but it turned out that Pony had checked himself out."

"Mmmhmm."

"Then he gets back 'n tried to get into Ponys' room, but it was locked. Before I knew it, we got into this arguement about whether I realy care about Pony or not, which I obviously _do_."

"Suuuree." Tim slowly closed his eyes while Darry continued to speak.

"Then he said that I wanted Pony dead, which I_ don't_! Then he talked about how Pony's not in the right shape ta walk 'round here on his own, which I already know! Then he punches me! You heard me? He punched me!"

"Awsome."

"Then he said that I gotta sandwich addiction, which I _don't!"_

"Yes ya' do, the author said so."** (What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall, boy?)**

"And then he punches me,_ again_! Then he left the house ta get drunk, _again_! Y-You know, you'd think i'd be alot calmer right now, but I ain't! Especially since everyone in the gang's been disapearin'!" Tim could feel himself start pass out.

_"Why do you think Pony's not here?" _

"I mean, seriously, i'm sorry that I can't concentrate on Ponyboy right now when everyone's disappearin'!"

_"Why do you think Pony's not here?"_

"Come on, first Steve, then Two-Bit, and I think Dally might be gone. He wouldn't let Sodas' words get to em so much that he'd stop showin' up at our house."

_"Why do you think Pony's not here?"_

"I'm sorry, were you sayin' somethin'?"

_"Why do you think... Pony's..."_ He couldn't finish his sentance, he'd fallen asleep. Darry glared at his sleeping body.

"... Whatever Tim... I guess i'll go look fer Sodapop, he must be knocked out in a the dumpster behind the movie house by now." He walked out of the house.

Someone dressed in all black cautiously picked up Tims' unconcious body and dragged him away.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~In An Old Abandoned Warehouse Nearby~~~~~<strong>

Tim grogely woke up with a head splitting migrane. He kept his eyes closed because he knew it'd be bright out.

"Aaah shit. Ugh... That was a hell of a party."

_"Tim?"_ Tim froze. That was Dallys' voice, and he sounded scared. Tim quickly threw that thought away. Dallas Winstin, scared? Please, this is the real world, not a nightmare.

_"Tim? You there?"_ Hold on, now that was Steves' voice, what're all these guys doing in the Curtis house so early.

"Why're you guys here so early?" Two-Bits' eye twitched.

"What are we doin' her so-Dipshit! We're in an abandond warehouse!" Tim sprang up, eyes shooting open.

"What?"

"We're in an abandond warehouse! Dammit, we're chained up to hospital beds!"

Tim took a deep breath, then breathed out, "Man... I was so fuckin' wasted!"

Steve growled, "No, you fuckin' idiot! We. Have. Been. Kidnapped!" Tim wiped his eyes with his shoulder.

"So that's why i'm chained up?"

"No," Steve yell sarcasticly, "Yer chained up cause yer gonna be sacrificed to the devil."

"HOLY SHIT!" Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Fuckin' idiot."

Dally started breathing heavily, "H-Hey guys, maybe you shouldn't be talking so loud. _He's_ gonna hear you!" Tim looked far over to his right. He could see Dally just past Steve and Two-Bit. Dallys' wrists and ankles were chained to slots in the hospital bed. Most of his body was covered in chains that wrapped all the way around the bed. His four-head was strapped down by some small metal plate, and he looked terrified.

And if Dallas Winstin was terrified, everyone else was scared to death...

* * *

><p>here it is, the next chapter. <em><strong>Whoever can tell me (or get close to the answer) as to why Tim said "Why do you think Pony's not here?" gets <span>FIVE<span> chocolate chip brownies!** **[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] (and a sneak peak to the next chapter!) **_bye guys!


	5. Remembering The Torture

here's the next chapter Oh and the winner of the chocolate chip brownies is **minato4ever**. you weren't completely right, but you were very very very close. here are you brownies! **[::] [::] [::] [::] [::]** remember ********F******** means in and out of flashback, or in this case, dreams. also, **words like this in a flashback** are Ponys' thoughts enjoy

* * *

><p>Darry lifted his brother out the backseat of his truck. When he entered the house, he dropped Soda on the couch and sat down on the chair beside it... Then he noticed something. Something was definately wrong... or missing... or different... He couldn't realy tell which.<p>

"... I wonder if Ponyboy's still gone?" He sais to himself, "... And where'd Tim go?" He stood up and walked over to Ponyboys' bedroom. Right when he was about to knock, Ponyboy threw open the door.

"What?" He spat venomisly. Darry slowly put his hand down to his side.

"When did you get here, Pony?"

"I was here all day, since I checked out the hospital." Darry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? You were here... all day?" They stare at each other for a few moments. Pony became frustrated.

"WHAT?" He snarls, jutting out his jaw.

"N-Nothing, it's just that... I didn' hear ya' come in this mornin'."

"Well I _did_ come in." He responds becoming annoyed.

"... Ponyboy, I was thinkin'... Maybe you could let Soda sleep with you tonight, you know, since you never let him in the room since you've been back?"

"No!"

"Come on Pony, at least think about it. Soda seriously worries about you."

"No! Fuck off!" He slammed the door closed and locked it, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Darry sighed, "Well, at least he's talkin' more now."

Ponyboy threw himself down on his bed, closed his eyes, and ended his day.

**_********F********_**

**'Month two of my kidnapping, I remember being held captive in a small cage a lot. I was only let out a few times, but that was just so I could eat... But I could only eat in exchange for my innocence... I know I shouldn't have, and I didn't even want to... But how else was I going to survive being trapped here?... alone... so alone...'**

_The room was large, dark and damp. The only source of light was a small dirty window high on the wall. Ponyboy layed crying in the small cage. His arms and legs were chained tightly to the bars, tight enough to draw blood from a sudden movement. He's been locked in the cage for three days with no food or water._

_H__e jumpped when he heard the door creak open from the other side of the room. The three adults, Elizibeth, Leonardo, and the unnamed man, walked closer to his cage. The unnamed man flicked the switch on the wall making a small lamp hanging from the cieling flicker on. The light shined over Ponys' trembling body, making him squint. _

_He mumbled to himself, "P-Please, j-just stay away from me... J-Just leave me alone. Y-You can keep me in this cage, but just l-leave me alone." Of course, they didn't listen to his words. _

_Leonardo unlocked the door and started working off the chains. Ponyboy struggled to stay in his spot._

_"No. No! No! Please, just leave me right here! Just leave me right here!" _

_"Calm down Ponyboy, we're just gonna feed you." Pony stopped._

_"Feed me?" _

_"Yeah Ponyboy, you must be starving, poor thing. What, you thought we'd operate on you and just leave you to die? Please, that'd be dumb... But uh, you have to do someting in return, just one little thing." He easily picked Pony up bridal style. The young boy was too shocked to struggle anymore. L_

_eonardo walked him into a bright, golden room with a round table with a tan table cloth in the center of it. The table was already set for him. Leonardo sat him down on the chair pulled up to the table. _

_He thought_, "Are these people for real? How are they going to kidnap me, do surgery on me while i'm awake, lock me up in a cage, then do this?"

_The unnamed man brought a a silver tray with a small homestyle meal to the table and set it on Ponys' plate._

_"... W-Well, if you guys are going to offer me food, I might as well. I-I mean, there's no sense of letting it all go to waste." He sais pretending to be modest. He quickly ate his meal and allowed himself to form a small smile when he finished, "Thank you." L_

_eodnardo nodded in his direction with a smirk. He walked over to Pony, picked him up, and carried him. The boy grew uneasy._

_"W-Where are you taking me now?" Pony asked with a shiver._

_"Don't you remember? I said that you could eat if you did something in return. We're going to do that something right now." _

_"O-Okay." He squeeked out. _

_After a few minutes of walking, Leonardo opened the door leading to a red room with a matching bed to go with it. Ponyboy was a little bit confused by this. Leonardo set him on his feet in front of the bed. Ponyboy just stood there with his eyebrows furrowed._

_"What is it that you want me to do, exactly?" He asks nervously. The man laughed loudly._

_"Well, I want you to bend over of course!" Pony stiffened. Was he going to do what he thought he was? _

_T__he boy cleared his throte. "W-Why would you want me to do that?" Leonardo laughed again, then pulled out a knife and pointed it at Pony._

_"How about you just do what I fucking tell you to?" He said all of this with a smile on his face. Ponyboy was now sure of what was coming from him._

_"Please," He begged, "I don't want this, c-can I just go back to that cage?" _

_"Well, unless you can somehow magically bring that food that you willingly accepted back, this is going to happen. Now, bend over."_

_A few tears rolled down Pony's cheeks as he lowered his upper body onto the matress._

**_********F********_**

Ponyboy wimpered and trembled in his sleep as he remembered the pain he endured in his second month being held prisoner.

**_********F********_**

_Ponyboy cried out from the pain he was recieving in his backside. His fingers dug into the red bedsheets as well as his teeth, and his toes scraped into the red carpet. Leonardo didn't slow down his pace once, if anything, he only went faster._

**_********F********_**

Ponyboy was tossing and turning in his bed. He let out a small yelp and his breathing became faster.

**_********F********_**

_Leonardo was almost finished. He thrust into Pony one more time, and doubled over in pleasure. _

_The door opened and a man Pony's seen a few times around this place. His name was... Rafael, maybe? Yes, Rafael. Rafael came by Ponys' cage every now and then to tease him and torture him. He would take a stick and poke him while he was trying to sleep saying "Ponyboooooy, you dead yet?" _

_Leonardo smiled and leaned down to Ponys' ear. "I see you already know Rafael. He's going to try you out next, he's been dying to." _

_Pony only let out a a small wimper in protest, but he didn't move._

**_********F********_**

Pony squirmed around and scratched at his pillow, trying to find something to take his pain out on.

He mumbled, "N-No... N-No!... P-Please, stop!"

**_********F********_**

_Rafael thrust into Pony one more time and came. Pony fell onto the floor and curled up into a shivering, wimpering ball. Leonardo picked him up and carried him back to the room he started in. He chained Ponys' arms and legs back and locked the cage. Pony just sat there in fedal position, rocking back and forth in the darkness of the room. _

_He felt alone, helpless, vonerable, scared, angry, frustrated, weak, tired, disappointed, worthless, and a lot more._

**_********F********_**

Ponyboys' eyes opened slowly as he awoke. He was now laying motionless on the floor beside his bed. He sighed and picked himself up off the floor. When he stood up, he took a long look at something hanging on the wall. He grabbed a red marker off his desk and put an 'X' on a picture hung up on the wall along with other pictures. A small devious smile appeared on his face as he stared at the line-up of pictures.

He had completely forgotten everything in his dream...

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Morning~~~~~<strong>

Soda woke up with a huge head-ach. He slowly picked himself up off the couch and stumbled over to the kitchen to get some water. He pourd some water into a small glass, and when he turned around, Darry was just walking in. When the older notices him, the two stare at each other in an akward silence.

Soda cleared his throte and looked down at the floor, saying, "I-I'm sorry for blowin' up at ya' last night, Darry." His brother sighed and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Don' worry about it PepsiCola, I know how much ya' care fer Pony. And i'll admit, I should've been more sensitive about it."

Soda let out a small chuckle, "Yeah. And to be honest, I was just a little stressed that Pony checked himself out instead of waitin' for us."

Darry laughed a little bit as well, "... He was here the whole time, ya' know." His brother practically went cross-eyed.

"Yer fuckin' kiddin' me."

"No." Darry said matter-of-factly, shaking his head.

"Are you fuckin' with me, Darry?"

"No, I knocked on his door, he opened it, 'n he told me he was here all day. I guess he just locked himself inside his room... Course, he_ did_ tell me to fuck off before he slammed the door in my face."

Soda laughed, "Well, at least he's talkin' more now." Darry smiled wide.

"That's what I said." The two laughed together, enjoying their moment together.

Ponyboy walked into the room slowly and glared at his brothers who are now trying to stop their laughter so they wouldn't have to face the youngest's wrath. But it was taking a realy long time for them to calm down. Pony just rolled his eyes.

"Fuckin' idiots." The laughter soon died down as Darry and Soda looked at Pony. The boy(man-thing) pulled the plate of chocolate cake out of the fridge and set it on the table. He grabbed a fork and started eating away at the whole cake. Darry stared at him with a confused look, while Soda stared at him trying not to laugh.

"Heheh! Hey Pony, where ya' gonna put all that?" Soda said with a giggle. Pony stopped eating the cake mid-bite. He put down the fork, and crossed his arms on the table.

"... What was the last thing you've seen me eat?" Soda stopped laughing.

"U-Um... A sandwich?"

"And when did you see me eat it?"

"U-Uh," He cleared his throte, "... A week ago?... Maybe?"

"Then leave me the FUCK alone." He picked his fork back up and continued eating. Soda starting laughing again.

"We're definatly right, Darry, he _is_ talkin' more." Darry tired to stop himself from laughing.

Ponyboy sighed and picked up the plate of cake and walked over to Darry. He dropped the cake on his head. He laughed and picked Pony up.

"I'll skin ya' for that, Pony!" He took a handfull of cake off his head and smashed it onto Ponys' face. It didn't take too long for Soda to get involved.

Soon, all three of them were covered in cake and wrestling on the floor. It was hard for his brothers to believe but, Pony was smiling, and laughing, and having a good time. Soda held Pony by his armpits while Darry tickle-tortured him.

Suddenly, Ponys' eyes widend.

**_********F********_**

**'Month fourteen of being trapped in here, and I think i'm going insane. They won't stop torturing me, they won't stop teasing me. I don't know how i'm gonna last through all of this, I don't know how much more I can take. It's too much for me, it's too tough for me, it's too painfull for me. I tried to kill myself three months ago, but they stopped me. Ever since then, they've been harder on me. They don't take me anywhere, so if i'm that disposable, than will they just kill me already? But then... they did something to me that I couldn't explain, and it made me a little less suicidal... At least, that's what I wanted myself to believe.'**

_The unnamed man held Ponyboy upside-down over a large, dark, seemingly endless hole by his ankles. He screamed and wiggled around trying to escape from his grasp._

_"Don't move around, Ponyboy, you'll only make it worse." The man let go of his ankles and caught him before he could get far. Pony attepted to steady his breath, and stopped struggling, "Good, smart boy. You got the warning." He threw Pony on the floor and walked over to the door across the room. He stuck his head into the other room and started speaking to someone. _

_A little while later, he came back, picked Pony up, and started walking. Pony didn't try to struggle, he knew he wouldn't win, and he knew where he was being taken to, that Leonardo guy... He hated him so much. The unnamed man led him into a room that was dark and damp... This wasn't the room Leonardo did 'things' to him in... It's the same room where he had surgery in when he first got there. What are they going to do to him? _

_Leonardo, Rafael, and Elizibeth came in. The unnamed man put Pony down on the cold metal bed and his companions held him down. Leonardo held his legs, Elizibeth held his arms, and Rafael held his head._

**_********F********_**

Ponys' smile dissapeared and he started kicking around. Sodapop and Darry didn't notice his change in attitude, so they continued to double-team him.

**_********F********_**

_Ponyboy started squirming around as the unnamed man cut into his skin of his left leg._

_"Hold still Ponyboy, you'r going to make me stab you. Hold still!" He continued to struggle, if he gets stabbed, this will all end. The unnamed man pulled the knife away for a moment. The knife was just about to go right through his stomach, until Rafael hit him in his head making him stop. He became dizzy and everything around him grew faded. They were doing something to him, but he didn't know what. He felt the knife go into his legs, then into his arms not too long after. _

_Then his shoulders, and his chest and his stomach..._

**_********F********_**

Pony growled and kicked Darry in his chin making him fall backwards. Then he elbowed Soda in his neck. He sat there as Darry and Soda regained themselves. Soda let out a pained grunt.

"What'd ya' do that for, Pony?" He just shook his head in response. Darry put his hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"You okay, Pony?" He shook his head again. Darry looked over at Soda, "You know what I just realized, Soda?"

"What?"

"... We haven't seen what shape Ponys' body's in." Soda crawled over to them.

"What do ya' mean?"

"I mean that we ain't seen what condition those people left his body in."

"..."

Darry slowly reached for Ponys' shirt. When he didn't react, he slowly lifted up his shirt. He went wide-eyed when he saw his brothers' stomach.

"W-What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>there ya go here's my queastion. <strong>What do you think Darry saw on Ponys' stomach?<em> the person to answer correctly or asnwer the closest will recieve seven chocolate chip brownies. [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]<em>**


	6. Doctor Stew

here's the next chapter! The winner of the chocolate chip brownies is once again **minato4ever**, because you were the only one that answered!  
>here are you brownies! <strong>[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]<br>BY THE WAY!** im holding a poll on my profile page. it's about how you guys want this story to end.  
>your choices are <strong><em>sad, happy, somewhere in between, <em>**or**_ just finish the damn story!_**  
>any choice posted on a review <span>WILL NOT<span> be counted!  
>oh yeah, and this <strong>-T- <strong>means time-skip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~~Earlier In The Morning~~~~~<strong>_

_Doctor Stew was sitting at his office desk going through files of paperwork on his patients when a Police officer walked in._

_"Here's that documentation on that Curtis boy you wanted." He sais dryly._

_"Ah," Stew smiles, "Thank you officer." He handed the thick folder over to Stew._

_The officer asks, "... So uh, you tryin' to become like the investigater doctor you see in them TV shows or something?" _

_Stew smiled, "No, not quite. I just wanna figure out what exactly happened to this young man." _

_"I thought you already know what happened to em. You said that he had that um... lumbetmy thing, didn't you?" _

_"You mean lobotomy, and yes, I do know what happened to him... medically. What i'm trying to find out now is what happened to him physically, you know, about his kidnapping and such." _

_"Well, that sounds more like police work, don't ya think?" The officer sais matter-of-factly._

_"Yeah, but it makes it that much faster when you have some help on the side, don't ya' think?" He replies mockigly. The officer glared at him for a few moments, then walked away._

_"Cadison... Chester... Constance... Ah, Curtis!" He pulled on the file labled "Ponyboy Curtis". He opened the folder, "Let's take a looksee here... Wait a mi-... W-What?" _

_He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the information in front of him, "W-Wait, this can't be right..." He then looked back at the police report, skimming through it, "No, this doesn't add up at all..." He started comparing the two, "This... This is..." His eyes widend._

_"Oh my god!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Now~~~~~<strong>

Darrys' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"P-Pony... You'r... ripped!" Sodapop took a look at his little brother. Darry was right, Ponyboys' stomach was practically overtaken by muscle! Soda pulled Ponys' shirt off to take a look at everything else.

"Holy shit!... Damn, his entire body's is ripped. You been hittin' the gym or somethin' Pony?" He didn't respond, he just continued to stare.

Darry slid Pons' shirt back onto him.

"That's fuckin' rediculous... I think I need to call Doctor Stew about this." He walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

Soda laughed to himself, scratching the back of this head.

"This chocolate cake look realy fits us, huh Pony?" His brother allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. He walked Pony over to the living room just as Johnny walked in. He was sweating, and he looked scared and tired.

"You guys seen Dally?" He sais panting. Sodas' smile immediatly went away at the mention of that name.

"No! And I ain't gonna see em 'no time soom!" Pony patted his shoulder.

"You got no reason to get angry at Dallas," He sais to his brother soothingly, "It was an accident, and you know it. He didn't mean to, and he didn't know about the pole."

"I don' care, Pony!" Soda snapped, "He hurt you, 'n he's gonna get what's comin' for em if he comes anywhere near you or me! Ya' hear?"

"I forgave him, you should be able to too." Soda just crossed his arms and grinded his teeth.

"Whatever."

Johnny shook Ponyboy.

"Have_ you_ seen em, Pony?" He asks demandingly.

Pony shook his head, "No." Johnny sighed in agitation and dropped himself down on the couch.

Darry walked into the room, saying, "Soda, could ya' come here fer a minute?" He nodded and followed his older brother into the kitchen. He spoke in a low whisper, "I just got finished talkin' to Doctor Stew 'n he said he wants to see us at his office tonight. He said he wanted to talk to us about something inportant after I told him about the whole muscle thing."

Soda gasped slightly, "I-I-Is it bad news?"

"I dunno, but we have to be at his office at seven. Got it?"

"Got-" They suddenly heared Johnny scream in pain. **(Random scene coming up! Read if you wish.)**

The two rush over to the living room to see Johnny curled up in a ball with his hands clutching his lower body. Soda crouched down beside him.

"What's wrong, Johnny?"

"He fuckin-AGH! AAH! FUCK!" Soda looked over at Pony. He was smirking wildly, then he looked back at Johnny.

"Pony did somethin' to you? What he do?"

"He-AAH!"

"I don' get what yer sayin' Johnny! What did he do?"

"He punched me in the fuckin' dick!" Soda almost laughed when those words came out his mouth. He grabbed Ponys' arm and pulled him closer.

"What did ya' hit Johnny for?" He asked, still trying to hold back his laughter.

"Cause I think it's funny." Soda sort of regretted ever asking. He rubbed Johnnys' shoulder.

"Well," Soda sais to the tan greaser, "You can come with us to the hospital tonight, Johnny. That's the last place anyone seen Dally, right?"

Johnny nodded.

"I guess it would make sense to check there."

**~~~~~Hospital~~~~~**

Darry and Soda sat in the seats in front of Stews' desk while Ponyboy and Johnny sat directly outside in the small grey waiting room. Stew cleared his throte and folded his hands on his desk.

"Boys... Please don't think i'm trying to critisize your family or anything but, I think Ponyboy should be in a mental health hospital for a while."

Soda glared at him and leaned forward.

"Why would you think that? He's been fine!... Well," He leaned back and looked away, "... He _has_ had a attitude problem since he's been home, and he still gives people that scary look every now and then, and he won't let anybody in the room we used to share... And he's got a _real_ sick sense of humor... But other than that, he's pretty normal."

Stew cleared his throte again, furrowed his eyebrows, and looked away.

"Eh-heh... Well..." He sighed, "Well, for the last few weeks, i've been trying to help the police find out who took your brother all those years ago... And when a police officer brought a little something from his office..." He sighed again, "I-I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but... Ponyboy is a criminal."

Sodas' blood was boiling and his eyes were practically red with anger. He wanted to choke Stew right in that spot. Darry put his hand on his brothers' shoulder in hopes of calming him down.

"Stew," Darry sais anxiously, "... Why would you think Pony was a criminal?" Stew took out a dark blue folder and handed it over to Darry.

"You see this right here? Well, this police report transferred over here from a few states and cities around Tulsa. It sais he's been thrown into, and broken out of jail for... For kidnapping, arson, assult, possion of drugs, _dealing_ drugs, _doing_ drugs... murder... and a strange one, illegal operation. Though, he may not remember it, that hit he took from your car knocked some sense out of him."

Soda looked through the pages of the folder and started to become more and more scared for his baby, then, he became angry. He threw the folder down and roughly grabbed Stew by his collar, pulling the doctor to his face.

"FUCK YOU!" He yells, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "This is fake, Pony'd never do this kinda stuff! You'r tryin' ta get him thrown in jail!" Darry pulled him back making him let go of the doctor.

"Soda," He starts reasonabley, "He's not making this up. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth, this is real." Tears started to stream down Sodas' face as he tried to brake out of his brothers' grasp.

"Let go of me Darry, i'm not gonna loose my baby again!" Stew straightend his shirt out and cleared his throte again to get the boy's attention.

"I am so sorry Sodapop, and I am deeply aware of how traumatized you must feel, but you need to hear this..." He folds his hands together, "I'm suggesting that he checks into the mental health hospital for a while, so he won't get taken to jail." The two brothers tense up while the doctor continues to speak.

"Please understand, he was dangerous before, and he still could be. Wether it was because of the people who stole him or not, he still did those things, and sooner or later, the police are going to read this report and put a warrent out on his head. All you have to do is sign these papers and leave me to counter sign, and he'll be off." He slid a pen and paper towards Darry on his desk. Soda stopped struggling and stared at the paper with teary eyes.

He took a deep breath, "... Just hurry up and sign it Darry." Darry sighed and let go of his brother who stompped out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Darry angrily filled out the paper and headed for the door.

"Wait, Darryl!" Stew said.

Darry stopped just as he was about to open the door, "WHAT?" He asks, a little more irritable than he wanted to be.

Stew looked at him with a hint of pity on his face.

"Just... Please, until the people come to pick him up in a week, be careful around Ponyboy." Darry stared at him for a few seconds, then he walks out and slams the door closed.

Darry walked over to the chair that Pony was sitting at and nealed down beside the younger,.

"Pony," He sais, fighting back the tears, "There's been a little change in plans with with the whole 'you coming back to us' thing."

"... What?" Pony shifts uncomfortably, as if, a secret he's been keeping was posted onto a bulletin board.

Darry sighed, "W-We're sending you to a mental health hospital for a while, okay?" Johnnys' eyes widend in shock while Pony sat there, still and poker-faced. He suddenly punches his older brother, making him fall over.

"I don't want to live no-where else, I just started liking it at home!" Darry rubbed his reddend cheek.

"I know Pony, but... I-It's the only thing keepin' ya' outta jail." His younger brother glared at him.

"Why would I go to jail? I ain't done nothin' wrong!"

"Pony... I know you don' remember, but you'r a criminal." Johnny shook his head.

"How could Pony be a criminal," He asks, "I mean, sure he _looks_ like a serial killer... But come on, he's _Pony_boy!"

"It was hard for me to believe too Johnny," Darry sais woefully, "but the facts are there in black and white. Now Pony, when you get to the place, try acting like you did earlier, okay? You'll probably get sent back home sooner. Me and Soda'll visit ya' whenever we can. The people'll be comin' for you in a week, okay?" Darry could see tears forming in Ponys' eyes.

"Darry, c-can I go to the bathroom, b-before we go? I think I need some time alo-one."

"Sure, little buddy."

* * *

><p>Stew sighed when watched as the three boys walked away through the windows of his office. He started signing the papers. While he was writing his name down on one of the pages, he heared some shuffling coming from nowhere. After a few moments, it stopped and he shrugged it off. After a few minutes pass by, he gets this strange feeling that he's being watched.<p>

Then suddenly, everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~In An Old Abandoned Warehouse Nearby~~~~~<strong>

Stew woke up in a daze. He took a look around the room. The room was very large and was nearly pitch black all around. The only source of light was the small lamp about twenty feet to his left, and two windows that were letting in a fair amount of moonlight and were somewhat far away from his spot somewhere in the middle of the room. He looked to his left to see four motionless bodies laying on top of surgery beds. He quickly began to panic.

"Hello?" He sais shakely, "Is someone here that can help me?" The only response he recieved was an echo. He spoke louder, "Hello? Can someone help me, please?"

_"Keep your voice down, they'll come back!"_

Stew froze. He looked to his left to see that three of the four bodies were sitting up and looking at him.

"Who are you guys?"

_"Wait, aren't you that doctor that Pony's-"_

"Yeah yeah yeah, I am. Now, who are _you_?"

"I'm Steve, this is Two-Bit right next to me, that's Tim Shepard on my other side... and that's Dally layin' down right next to you." Stew looked down at the man laying down beside him. His eyes were filled with fear and he had a large bruise on his neck, possibly from a shot he recieved. He looked back at Steve.

"You'r all Ponyboys' friends, correct?" They all nod, "... I need you four to know that-"

_"Hey! I said not to talk to him!"_ An unfamilier voice yelled angrily.

Steve, Two-Bit, Tim, and Dally froze. Steve, Two-Bit, and Tim quickly layed back down on their beds while Dally closed his eyes tightly and mumbled something to himself.

Three tallish black figures approached Stew. One of them had a rusty hacksaw and a black marker in their hands while the next one had two needles and the last one had a large clear jar. Stew tried, and failed miserably, to show no fear.

The figure with the hacksaw and marker said,_ "We'll have to get that thing out of you quickly."_ The figure with the needles injected him with both needles.

Stews' eyes widend, "What are you-" He couldn't finish his sentance when a warm tingley sensation over took him. He slowly layed down on his bed, though he did feel numb, he was still wide awake.

The figure with the hacksaw and marker drew a line across his fourhead.

He pressed the hacksaw agenst the line.

Steve, Two-Bit, Tim, and Dally couldn't stop themselves from screaming as they watched the doctors' head get cut open.

* * *

><p><strong>-T-<strong>

It had been almost two weeks since the three brothers visited doctor Stew, and Darry was starting to become confused. The people from the mental health hospital should have come for Ponyboy by now.

What's going on?

Ponyboy walked up to his oldest brother who was still deep in thought.

"Darry, can I go with Johnny over to Buck's?" He asks sounding like a child asking if he could have a taste of alcohol. Darry looked at his brother with suprise written all over his face.

"Why would you and Johnny wanna go to Buck's?" He asks, still shocked.

"There's gonna be a party!" He practically screams, "Can I pretty please go?" Now Darry thinks that he's realy resembling a child. Just the way he held his hands up to his chest and swiveled his hips with that cute, pleading expression, and the voice he used was somewhat whiney.

"... And since when does Johnny go to Buck's?" Pony continued.

Darry rubbed his head.

"I guess you could go if Johnny's going." Ponyboy allowed a small smile and a blush to cross his lips, "Thanks Darry!" **(Wow, Pony's being realy shota today.)** He turned around, and then he stopped.

He turned back around, gave Darry a quick hug, and ran off blushing deeply.

Darrys' eyes widened in shock. Soda walked into the room rubbing his eyes. He looked at Darrys' face and laughed.

"What's wrong with you, Dar? You see a ghost?"

He shook his head, "Something like that," He said closing his eyes and smiling, "I've seen our old Pony come back."

* * *

><p>there ya go! looks like Pony's becoming his old self again! yay! (applause!) now here's the next question!<br>_**Why was Doctor Stew kidnapped? This queastion is worth ten chocolate chip brownies! that's right, ten! [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] **_**BONUS QUEASTION! What are they going to do to Stew? This bonus is worth three extra brownies! [::] [::] [::]  
><strong>c u nxt time!


	7. Johnny

here's the next chapter!  
>winner of the chocolate chip brownies is <strong>minato4ever,<strong> you weren't completely right, but you were closest! (and the only one that actually tried -_-')  
>here are you brownies! <strong>[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]<strong>  
>the winner of the bonus brownies is <strong>minato4ever,<strong> here are your brownies! **[::] [::] [::]**  
><strong>minato4ever <strong>will also get **MORE** bonus brownies for helping me write this new chapter. (let's hope you don't get fat)  
>here are you other bonus brownies!<strong> [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]<strong>  
><em><strong>everyone remember to plz thank <strong>_**minato4ever**_** for helping me!**  
>the real answer to what happened to Stew will be answered later in the story!<em>

* * *

><p>Johnny held Ponyboys' hand tightly as he led them into Buck's.<p>

"Why do you have to hold my hand, Johnny? I'm old enough to walk around on my own." The younger greaser asked in irritation.

"Yeah, but in a place as packed as this, yer too _small_ to walk around by yerself. I'd lose ya' in a second. Okay?" Pony groans and rolls his eyes.

"You'r treating me like a baby!"

"Because you _act_ like a baby! Come on!" Johnny swings open the front door and pulls the two into Buck's place. Instantly, Buck sees the two and stops them.

"Woah woah woah, no kids in this paty." He sais poining at Ponyboy. Johnny sighs in annoyance.

"He ain't a kid, he's twenty. He's the missin' Curtis brother."

"... Missin' Curtis, huh?... Fine, but if the big Curtis comes lookin' fer em, it's on _your_ ass."

"Yeah yeah, get back to gettin' drunk, you drunken drunk."

Two hours later and Ponyboy is having a blast while Johnny remained in the same seat he's been in ever since they entered. Pony's been walking around, laughing, drinking, talking to girls, and having a good time, while Johnny's been sitting and watching him from a distance.

He didn't respond to Ponyboy when he offered him a drink.

He didn't respond when Ponyboy tried to get him to talk to girls with him.

Every time, Johnny would just look at him for a few seconds, then shake his head and sigh.

Pony was chugging down what had to be his tenth cup of beer when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He simpley tilts his head back until he was facing whoever was behind him. Staring back at his was woman, who he vaguely recognizes.

_"P-Ponyboy? Is that you?"_ He cocks his eyebrow.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"It's Angela! Angela Shepard?" The is a long moment of silence, well, apart from the loud voices around them, and the sounds of glass cups being slammed down onto tables, and that terrible Hank Williams song that was playing.

"... Aaaand I know you in what way?" Pony sais flatly, a pokerface present. The woman crosses her arms.

"How could you _not_ remember me?" He just stares at her. She growls, "It figures you wouldn't remember me! You'r always so caught up in all of that _school_ work!"

"Well, i've actually never been near a school for seven years, so..." He retorts, his voice heavy with sass.

"You think you'r so smart, huh?" He just stares at her in response, "But now you'r stupid, aren't you?" She was getting loud, a few people were starting to stare, "Yeah, you'r stupid! Just like your brothers, they're too stupid to stay in school!"

"... And the last time you were in school was when?" She growls again.

"Don't you smart mouth me! And you wanna tell me why you look young enough for me to baby-sit you?" He stares at her more, "Are you gonna answer me? And what's with your face? You look like you got cut up!" He starts to glare at her.

He looks at Johnny sitting across the room as Angela continues to yell at him. He was searching for any sign that he was going to jump in and defend him. But Johnny just sat there in his seat watching as Angela chewed Pony out.

Ponyboy, while completely ignoring Angela, walks over to Johnny and puts on the face he had when he first arrived back in Tulsa. He crosses his arms.

"Why haven't you been doing anything since we got here?" Johnny stares back at him with a guilty face.

"Don' worry about it, Pony."

"Tell me Johnny. I thought you brought me here with you so we could have a good time together? Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothin' wrong, Pony. Go back to havin' fun."

"I will stand here and stare at you all night if I have to!" They look at each other for a while, Ponys' gaze intensifying, Johnnys' gaze weakening. Johnny finally sighs.

"Fine, come here." He roughly grabs Ponys' arm and starts pulling him away. Angela grabs Ponys' other arm, making them stop.

"Ponyboy," She growls out, "I swear i'll smack you if you ever ignor me again! Now listen to me!" He snatches his arm away and sticks up his middle finger.

"Fuck off, woman." Johnny quickly pulls him into a room that was suprisingly empty.

Johnny let go of Ponys' hand and walked across the room, running his hands through his hair. They stood in place in almost complete silence. Ponyboy starts tapping his foot, growing anxious.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on, Johnny? Or do we have to stand here all night?" He asks demandingly. Johnny sighed and turned towards him quickly.

"I can't take it anymore, Pony!" He nearly yells.

"What?"

"Pretending like everything's back to normal! I-I can't take bein' around ya' when ya' look like _this_!" He gestures to Ponys' body, "_This_, whatever _it_ is, ain't normal! You'r not normal, Pony! I mean, you'r missin' for seven years, somehow you'r a insane criminal, you come back lookin' like _this_, and you act nothin' like the old you! I'm startin' to think you'r not realy Ponyboy at all! I can't take it!"

"... What do you mean 'I don't act like my old self?' Have you _seen_ me in the past few days?"

"I have Pony, I have. But you'r definately not yourself. I mean, come on, you just spent three hours at Buck's party! When have you ever done that the last time you were here, huh? And when did you start drinkin' beer, or try talkin' to blondes, or flip anyone the bird? You'r _not_ you, dammit!"

Ponyboy rolls his eyes, and turns around, and heads toward the door.

"Where do you think you'r goin', Pony?"

"Wherever I fucking feel like!" He yells, voice shakey, "Now get off my back!" He exits and slams the door behind himself.

Johnny growls under his breath and storms out of Buck's house. Ponyboy watches him as he stomps down the road with a scowl on his face.

"W-... W-W-Why?" He asks himself, "W-Why him?..."

A few tears slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Johnny paced back and forth by the fountain in the park. He didn't want to flip out on Ponyboy like that, but like he said, he just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

He stopped pacing and walked over to the fountain and sighed having finally regained his composure.

"... I should go get em, I can't just leave em alone in a crowded place like that." Just as he was turning around, someone pushes him into the fountain.

He attempts to to get out, but whoever it was that pushed him held him down. He held his breath for as long as he could, but he was starting to give in. It didn't take long for him to finally breath out and suck in the water. He panicked as his vision started to blur, and his movements became slow. Soon, he was lying motionless under the water.

The person picked him up, threw him over their shoulder, and walked off...

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~In An Old Abandoned Warehouse Nearby~~~~~<strong>

Johnny slowly crack open his eyes. It was dark and damp all around him. He could feel an oxygen mask on his face.

He took a look around the room. The room was very large and was nearly pitch black all around. The only source of light was the small lamp about twenty feet to his left, and two windows that were letting in a fair amount of moonlight and were somewhat far away from his spot somewhere in the middle of the room.

How did he end up in this place?... Oh, right... the fountain.

He looked to his left and saw that there were others in the room as well, about four in fact.

He tried to speak, but his words only came out in gibberish.

The other people must have heard him because three of them shot up and looked in his direction.

_"Johnny, you awake?" _

He reconized that voice, it sounded so much like Steve.

He tried to speak again, "S-SSSeeefe?"

"Yeah, yeah Johnny, it's Steve! And Two-Bit and Tim and Dally're here too!" Johnny took a closer look into the darkness. He started to get a clear vision of Steve, Two-Bit, and Tim, but he couldn't find Dally.

"III can't seee Daalllly!"

"He's not sittin' up Johnny, he's layin' right next to ya'." He looked down at his other side and saw that Steve was right, Dally was strapped down to the bed beside him.

Dally looked terrified, not scared, terrified!

His eyes were wide and locked onto the door on the other side of the room, his breathing was heavy, and he was shaking.

Johnny could hardly hear him mumble the words, "Are you okay Johnny?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fiine."

Suddenly, Dally tensed up.

"Th-They're back guys, lay back down!"

Steve, Two-Bit, and Tim quickly reassumed their positions as Doctor Stew walked over to them with an insane smile on his face. Johnny became confused.

"A-Aren't you the doctor that took care of Pony?"

"Stew" laughed and shook his head, "No no no, of course not... At least, not anymore."

As Stew crept forward, Johnny could see a row of surgical wires running across his fourhead.

Johnny turned toward Dally, "Dal, what hapened to him? Why does he got those on his head?"

Dally quickly shook his head, "We ain't supposed to talk. W-We ain't supposed to talk unless we asked to."

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows.

Stew grabbed Johnnys' jaw and made him look at him. He said with a snicker in his voice, "This body _used_ to belong to that doctor, but it belongs to _me_ _now_. It belongs to _Michelangelo_ now."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Curtis Household~~~~~<strong>

Darry cut himself a piece of chocolate cake when Ponyboy busted through the door and slammed it shut.

He watched as his youngest brother threw himself down on the couch, and frustratedly ran his hands through his hair.

He walked over and sat down beside Pony and threw his arm around the younger. He could hear the choked sobs coming from his mouth and almost wanted to cry himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it back.

"U-Um... S-Soda! Get in here!" He yelled turned his head toward the hallway.

Soda quickly walked into the room. The second he saw Ponys' body language, he wanted to break down in that spot.

He doesn't like it when his baby is upset, especially in the condition he's in now.

He sat on the other side of Ponyboy and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong baby? Why ya' cryin'?"

"I-I-I," He stammered, " I-I... I!..." He continued to try to choke back the sobs coming from his throte.

"It's okay, baby, let it out." Soda said patting his baby on his back.

Ponys' throte started to feel raw, so he stopped holding back. After about half an hour of nothing but sobs, his crying died down.

Soda rubbed Pony's hair back soothingly, "Ya' feel better baby?" He asks with a soft voice.

Pony nodded.

"You want me to sleep with you tonight?" Soda asked as if he was talking to a pouting child.

Ponyboy nodded again, "Just let me take care of some things first," Pony said quietly, "Before you come in."

"Sure baby." The older Curtis said with a small smile.

Pony quietly walked over to his room and shut and locked the door behind him. He hastily pulled the pictures taped to his wall off and stuffed them into a small box.

Before he could close the box, one of the pictures glided out and landed on the floor. It was a picture of Johnny. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time. He sighed and grabbed the marker laying on his desk, and slowly drew an 'X' on Johnnys' face.

"... I regret you the most."

He stuffed the picture into the box, and locked it.

* * *

><p>looks like Pony's got something to hide! here's the next question.<br>**Why does Pony stuff the pictures hanging on his wall into the box. (And this is a _realy_ easy one in my opinion!)  
><strong>The person that is correct or is closest to the correct answer will win four chocolate chip brownies!** [::] [::] [::] [::]**


	8. Trustworthy?

hey there everybody! the winner of the chocolate chip brownies is **XxKageTenshixX, **sorry **minato4ever**, someone beat you this time! anyway,  
>here's your brownies! <strong>[::] [::] [::] [::]<br>**remember, ********F******** means in or out of a flashback,  
>and words like <strong>this in a flashback<strong> are Ponyboys' thoughts  
>Also, this chapter will be featuring an OC created by <strong>minato4ever!<strong> (aplouse!) the name of the OC is **Jet Freeman**  
>WARNING: A Lobotomy will take place this chapter! If you don't remember reading how it's done, go back to chapter two and read the part when Doctor Stew is explaining what happened to Pony.<br>this here be the next chapter and stuff!

* * *

><p>Pony shivered under Sodas' arm as he continued to endure his dream... His dream?... Or his memory?<p>

**_********F********_**

**'It's my second year of being trapped in this hell hole. No matter what I try to do, I can't escape. I can't escape physically or spiritually. **

**Spiritually, I mean every time I try to kill myself, they bring me back. **

**Though lately, i've lost interest in killing myself, I don't think Darry and Soda would ever want me to do that, more importantly Mom and Dad. They'd want me to hold on as long as a could. **

**I've been listening in on their conversations lately, there's nothing else left to do. I remember that conversation Elizibeth and that Leonardo guy had yesterday outside the door to my cage room. I remember hearing Elizibeths' voice first.**

**_"Every single guy we come across doesn't match Michealangelo's type!"_ Then can Leonardo's voice.**

**_"Maybe we could search the town we got that kid from?"_**

_**"No no, it's way too soon to go back there. His family still has too much hope of him returning." **_

_**"But maybe if we give him a...?" **_

**_"... That?... Hmm, that's not a bad idea."_ **

**I heard the guy with no name too.**

**_"You two think we should give him a lobotomy?"_ They didn't say anything back, so I guess they nodded or shook their heads, _"Good idea you two, not only would we have him under control, we could take him under our wings. We'll have to give him two, we'll start tomorrow."_ **

**So here I was in the surgery room, waiting to have what they call a 'lobotomy'.'**

__Leonardo strapped Ponyboys' arms and legs down to the bed and angled it so that he was sitting up. The unnamed man walked in the room with a rolled up black cloth in his hand. He set the cloth on a tray beside the surgery bed. __

__When he unrolled it, Pony saw four metal sticks that resembled icepicks, two of them were a little bigger than the other two, and a metal hammer.__

**___********F********___**

Pony shook and rolled over, then rolled over again.

Sodas' eyes started to crack open.

**_********F********_**

_The unnamed man held the first needle close to Ponys' eye._

_"Hold still, young man," He urges, "You mess me up, you'r dead. Got it?" Pony nodded slightly._

_"W-What are going to do?" Pony panted out._

_"Just hold still." He replied flatly._

_Leonardo held Ponys' eyelids open. The unnamed man angled the needle at the top of his eye. _

_The second that needle went past his eye, he wanted to scream, not in pain, but in shock. It didn't actually hurt much, he was just surprised. _

_But then the needle went into his brain, that's when he wanted to scream in pain. He tried his best to hold it in, but he let out a few screams and started shifting around. The unnamed man squinted as he tried to concentrate._

_"Don't worry Ponyboy," He said with false comfort, "It'll stop hurting when I get to the right spot." After a few seconds, the pain went away making Pony's screams stop, and his figeting go away._

_"Good," The man said in relief, "I found it." _

_He tapped the end of the needle eith the hammer._

**_********F********_**

Pony was letting out small yelps as he slept. He wrapped his arms around himself and started scratching at his arms and sides. He was scratching so hard that his skin was peeling off.

Soda shook him.

"Pony," He urged, "Pony! Wake up! Stop scratching, you'r hurtin' yourself!"

**_********F********_**

_The unnamed man set the two smaller needles back down on the tray. They each had a small amount of blood on the tips. He picked up one of the larger needles and put it up to Ponys' eye. He angled it at the left side of his eye and pushed past it._

_"And don't worry about what's going to happen next," The unnamed man said with a sadistic smile,_

_"Soon you'll see things our way."_

**_********F********_**

Soda shook Pony harder, "Come on Pony, wake up!"

Pony screamed and kicked Soda in his stomach making him fall out of the bed.

Darry ran into the room while Pony was still screaming. He nealed down beside Pony and shook him, hard.

"Pony! Pony! Ponyboy, wake up!"

Pony's eyes shot open and he stopped screaming. He panted and looked around franticly. Darry looked over at the side of the bed and saw Soda hunched over, holding stomach and moaning.

"Soda," He sais worridly, "You okay? What happened?"

"P-Pony kicked me in my stomach." Pony shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Soda just waved it away.

"I know Pony, I know." Darry rubbed Ponys' hair back.

"W-Was... Was it about _that_ day?"

Pony shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay... Well, you two, get back to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Morning~~~~~<strong>

Pony grogely rolled out of bed and struggled to pull himself up. He walked into the kitchen and saw that he was the first one awake. He looked in the fridge searching for chocolate cake.

But there wasn't any, in fact, there wasn't much of anything in the fridge.

Darry walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Pony," He sais yawning, "What do ya' want for breakfeast?"

"... I'm thinking I want a grocery store for breakfeast." Pony replied with a small smile.

"... We're out of food again, aren't we?" Pony nodded, "Go wake up Soda."

* * *

><p>Pony laughed at the joke Soda whispered to him when Darry reached for the eggs on the top shelf. Darry looked at them warningly, silencing them, and let out a small laugh.<p>

He looked down the isle and saw Curly Shepard standing on the other side of the store window pacing. He was curious, but decided to shrug it off.

He jumps when he hears a loud crash. Looking over, he saw Soda and Pony standing on either side of a pile of shattered glass and pickles.

Then Pony pointed at Soda.

Darry couldn't stop himself from laughing, "Soda, get over here, I gotta keep an eye on ya' to make sure you stay outta trouble." Soda was so shocked he could barely get out any words.

"But-I-I. But P-Pony! He! I-I-"

"Soda, get over here." Soda hung his head down and walked over to Darry.

"Thanks alot, Pony." He mumbled jokingly to the younger.

"You'r welcome." Sais back with a smile.

Darry laughed and turned around. He saw Curly Shepard running in his direction. But, Curly stopped when he saw Pony, then he continued walking, catiously.

"H-Hey," He sais to Darry, stealing a few glances at Ponyboy, "You Curtis' seen Tim n' Dallas?" Soda rolls his eyes.

"Fuck Dally, but no, I ain't seen Tim."

Curly's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Y-Ya' sure? They've been gone for weeks! Where the hell could they've went?"

Darry cleared his throte, "Sorry Curly, but we don' know." He tried to step around Curly, but he stepped in front of him.

"Oh yeah?" The hood sais, anger rising, "Well, I think ya' do know."

"Sorry Curly, but we realy do-"

"Yes you do dammit! I know you do!"

Darry went silent.

Curly glared at Pony, "Ya' know, now that I think of it, where's your whole gang?"

They continued to keep their mouths shut.

Curly then points at Pony accusingly.

"Ain't it wierd?" He sais raising his voice, "Ain't it weird how _you_ show back up n' yer whole gang just suddenly ends up disappearin'?"

Sodas' blood started boiling.

He growled, "He ain't had nothin' to do with it! It's just a coincidence!"

"Yeah, right!" Curly shoots back with a snort, "I'm supposed to believe _that_?" He grabbed Pony by his collar. "You had somethin' to do with it, didn' you? YOU LITTLE FUCKER, WHERE'S TIM?"

Pony pushed him away, turned around, and started walking off.

"Hey, don' you walk away from me ya' little shit! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"

Pony stopped and turned around, making his old murderous face.

Curly hesitated a bit, then shouted at the younger greaser, "You, you little freak! Tell me where they are or, or-" He pulled out his switch blade, "-Or i'll cut you up! You tell me right now!"

Soda roughly turned him around and punched him in his face.

Pony ran out the store and waited in the truck while Darry and Soda double teamed Curly.

* * *

><p>The three brothers drove home in silence. They were all still completely put off by Curly's outburst in the store.<p>

Ponyboy looked up at his brothers in the front of the car, and asked modestly, "You guys don't realy think I did anything to Tim... do you?"

Soda looked shocked, "N-No, no, of course not Pony! We're just a little upset that Curly'd blame you for all this stuff goin' on. That's all..."

"... What about you, Darry?"

Darrys' eyes widend, he had hoped Pony wouldn't ask him, "U-Uh... I-I... Pony, how could you think that? I trust you, I don't think Curly is at all right about ya'!"

"... You trust me?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Then why would you consider sending me to mental health hospital?" There is a long akward moment of silence.

Darry sighs, "I'm sorry Pony. I realy-"

"Save it." Pony stated dismissively.

When the car pulls into the driveway, Ponyboy jumps out and slams the door shut, then stomps over to the side of the house.

Soda looks at Darry with a hint of dissaproval on his face, then he lets himself out of the car and runs over to Pony.

Darry couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

><p>Darry had started cleaning the house to clear his mind of what happened earlier.<p>

He cleaned the kitchen, he cleaned the living room, he cleaned his room, and soon found himself in Ponyboys' room.

He hesitated, but he soon decided to start cleaning. When he got to the closet, he sighed. All he could see was a mountain of trash and dirty clothes.

Before he could start, he sees something shining undernieth one of Ponys' shirts. He moved it and found that the shining object was a small metal box.

He picked it up and fiddled with the lock until it broke. When he opened it, he immediatly dropped it.

"W-What the... What the fuck?" He slowly pulled the pictures out the box and flipped through them with disbelief written all over his face, "Steve?... Two-Bit?... Dally? Tim? J-Johnny? What the fuck?" He saw pictures of Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, Tim, and Johnny with X's over their faces.

"O-Oh my God!" He found a picture of Soda and of himself, but they didn't have X's on them, "Oh God, Pony..."

He looked up and jumpped when he saw Pony looking at him through the bedroom window.

He scrambled to put the pictures back into the small box, but Pony had already seen everything.

Darry stuffed the box back into the closet and ran out of the room, out of the house, and into his truck.

Yeah, it scared him _that_ much.

Darry jumpped when he looked over at passanger side and saw Pony standing on the other side of the door. The murderous stare he used to have was now shown on his face.

Darry took a deep breath as Pony slowly let himself into the car. He buckled his seatbelt and looked at his older brother.

"Where we going, Darry?" The older cleared his throte.

"U-Uh, n-nowhere of course." He said a little too quickly.

"Then why are we in the car?"

"U-Uh... I just needed to take a breather, that's all."

"... So, why were you in my room?" Darry took a deep breath.

"O-Oh! Uh... I was just cleaning."

"And did I _say_ you could clean my room?"

Darry sighed and took a nother deep breath, "... You know what? You have some nerve, Pony!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what i'm talking about!" Darry yelled accusingly, "Those pictures you have in that box! Why is it that the pictures of everyone that's missin' have 'X's on their faces, huh?"

Pony looks away slowly.

Darrys' eye widend, "Oh... Oh my God, Pony. You realy _did_ do it, didn't you?" No response, "Oh God, Pony! What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you do that, they're our friends!"

Pony turns back toward him with tears in his eyes.

"I-I didn't do it Darry." Pony whispers with a quivering lip.

One look at that sad face, and Darryl instantly felt guilty.

"I-I realy didn't do it Darry." Pony continued, "Those X's were there _because_ they're missing, not because I had something to do with it."

Ponyboy let himself out of the car and ran inside.

Soda, who saw everything from his place on the porch, stompped over to the drivers side and punched Darry in his eye.

"You fucking bastard! How could you say that to Pony after you said you'd trusted him? You'r a fucking lier! I can't believe you hurt my baby like that!" He punched his older brother one more time and ran over to the house after Pony, "_Pony! Please stop crying, he didn't mean it!"_

Darry sat there in the drivers seat with his head hung low.

He was just about to walk into the house to apologize when a wet rag is pushed up agenst his nose and mouth. It smelled strange.

He started to become sleepy.

The rag almost smelled like.

_"... Chloroform?"_

*******Jet Freeman POV*******

Looks like Darryl's not coming in again today. I guess I gotta take this hammer strait to his house to return it.

I parked across the street from the Curtis house when I see something going on in Darryls' truck.

Uh oh, looks like he's having another arguement with Soda. I should wait until they're done to take this to him. Soda lets himself out of the truck

...Wait a minute.

That's not Soda.

Is that... Is that their missing brother Darryls been telling me about? Damn, what happened to him?

Anyway, I should probubly stick to the point now. The real Soda walks up to the drivers seat and punches Darryl. Damn! He yells at him and puches him again, then runs into the house.

Just when I was about to get out my car, some guy dressed in all white lets himself into the backseat of Darryls' truck

...What the hell?

The truck rocks back and forth a few times then stops.

A few minutes later, the truck starts up, pulls out the driveway, and takes off down the road.

_Shit._

I should make sure that boy's alright. I start my car up and drive after it.

* * *

><p>there ya gooooo! and here's the next queastion!<br>**Who do you think took Darry? Whoever answers this correctly or gets closest gets six chocolate chip brownies! [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]  
><strong>by the way, the poll i'm holding on my profile is still up! be sure to vote, it's important to this story! c u l8r!


	9. The Truth

hey there everybody! the winner of the chocolate chip brownies is **minato4ever**, wow you regained your winning streak already.  
>you weren't completely right, but you were unbelievably close.<br>here's your brownies!** [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]**  
>here ya go<p>

* * *

><p>Darry slowly awoke on the surgery bed and took a look at his surroundings. The room was very large and was bright with sunlight. There were two large windows that were close to his spot somewhere at the side of the room.<p>

He looked to his left and saw Johnny sitting up and staring at him.

"You okay, Darry?" He asks.

"J-Johnny? Y-Yeah, i'm okay. Where are we?"

"I dunno, some abondond buildin' or somethin'." Johnny looks to his other side, "Guys, he's up!"

Two-Bit, Steve, and Tim sit up and look over at Darry.

"Are ya' okay, Darry?" Steve asks.

Darry nods, "Yeah yeah, i'm fine. I-If you guys are all here, where's Dally?"

_"I'm down here."_

Johnny instinctively layed back so Darry could see Dally.

He was chained down to his bed and his head had some kind of metal plate holding his head down, and he looked so terrified.

"Oh my God," He whispers with a gasp, "Dally, what the hell did they do to you?"

He shakes his head, "I don't want to remember. I try not to remember. I-I can't stop remembering! IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Steve tried to reach over to Dally, but cringed when his chains tightend around his wrists.

"Darry," He sais wearily, "Don't bring that up again, h-he doesn't wanna talk about it... He got the worste out of all of us."

_"Not for long, not after i'm done with Darryl over here."_

Steve stiffens. He quickly layed back down, as well as Two-Bit, Tim, and Johnny. Dally starts muttering to himself and closes his eyes tightly.

Darrys' blood ran cold when the man who the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows with his arms behind his back.

"... St-Stew?"

'Stew' shook his head and laughed, "No no. As I explained to your friends earlier, this body no longer belongs to Doctor Stewart Vannigahn. It now belongs to Michelangelo. However, if you want to see your 'Stew', just take a look at this."

He brought his arms around to the front of his body. He was holding a jar, but it wasn't just a jar...

It was a jar with a pickled brain inside of it.

*******Jet POV A Little While Earlier*******

I slowly pulled my car to a stop when I see Darrys' car parked outside of some warehouse. The warehouse was pretty big. There were a few busted windows here 'n there, some branches growing into them, rusted spots scattered around the faded, dirty, old white paint... Yep, this place was old.

"An old warehouse in the middle of the woods, eh? Yep, there's some shit goin' down here."

I shut off the car and let myself out as quietly as I could. I crawled through the thick bushes to keep from being seen. The guy in white pulled Darrys' still sleeping body out of his truck and dragged him to a red, rusty, old looking door.

While still hunched over, I run up to the door and try to open it as quietly as possible.

Finding that the door gave off a loud creak with every movement, I quickly threw it open and hid behind something in case someone came by. After waiting for a few minutes, I cautiously start walking through the halls with my hand on the wall and my ears open.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash and some yelling. Out of curiosity, I follow the voice through a few halls until I was led to a big purple door. I press my ear up to the door and the words being yelled became clear. It was a man that was yelling, that was for sure.

_"I understand that you'r the leader again, but it realy wasn't smart to kidnap the man in broad daylight with one of the other targets nearby! You could've gotten caught, and the cops would've been called on you!"_

Another male's voice responded, _"I understand, my apprentice, but you must remember, I am...?"_

_"... The master." _

_"And Master...?" _

_"... Knows best. But still, you shouldn't risk it. I mean, you've been sealed up in that jar for quite some time, and I think you might be a little rusty, or..." _

_"You've no need to worry Mach-" _

_"Please, don't say my name around these two, I made it clear that noone will say my name ever." _

_"Fine, my apprentice, you've no need to worry. By the way, has that new woman gone off to get the last victum yet?" _

_"Elizibeth is here name, and yes she heas. But Michelangelo, what if someone was on to you?" _

_"If someone had been on to me, i'd know it... And trust me, I do know that someone's on to me right now..."_

... Fuck.

The door swings open and I fall onto the floor, face-first. Two of the men in the room pick me up.

The man that I assumed was being yelled at grabbed a handfull of my hair and pulled on it to make me look at him

"You honestly thought I couldn't hear your truck following me? Quite unwise on your end. Though I have to admit, you seemed to slip my mind for over half the ride over here. So i'll make you a deal, you join us, we don't kill you or anyone close to you. Deal?"

I have no choice, these guys even dress like they're dangorous. He held out his hand, and I gladly took it.

Sorry Darryl, I was stuck.

**~~~~~Curtis House~~~~~**

Soda pinned Ponyboy down on the couch and tickle-tortured him.

"Hahaha! S-Stop it Soda, you'r gonna make me fall!"

"Not until you tell me you'r all better now."

"Haha! Okay! Okay! I'm better now! Stop it!"

Soda let himself off of Pony and allowed him to sit up. As Pony's laughter died down, a frown appeared on his face.

"... Pony? What's wrong?" His older brother asks.

"..."

"Come on Pony, I just made ya' feel better. If you'r gonna get all sad again so soon, you should at least tell me why."

Pony sighed and looked at Soda with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"I-I want to tell you the truth about something, just promise me that you'll run away as fast as you can when I tell you. Promise?"

Soda furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I run? What, did you set some prank up for me or somethin'?"

"No... No, that's not even close. Just promise me you'll run."

"Why would I run Po-"

"Promise Soda, please."

"Pony, why-"

"I SAID TO FUCKING PROMISE!"

Soda put his hands up in defeat, "O-Okay, okay, I promise. Just tell me what you need to tell me."

"... I realy did have something to do with the gang going missing."

Sodas' eyes widend, "Wh-What?... No. No Pony, don't let Darry make you doubt yourself."

"I'm not lying Soda, I wrapped plastic wrap around Steves' face until he stopped struggling. I hid behind a dumpster and waited for Two-Bit to get knocked out by the Socs, and took the group of Socs along with him. I took Dally out with an anesthetic after throwing a hammer at his head. I took Tim when he passed out from being drunk. I hit Doctor Stew with a metal pipe before he could file those mental health hospital papers, I burned those papers. I held Johnnys' head under the water in the fountain at the park until he stopped struggling after he ran off on me at Buck's party. And just an hour ago, Darry was taken by one of the people that kidnapped me those seven years ago, though that particular man was in a jar at the time I was taken."

Soda let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He looked around the room, not knowing what to say.

"... Th-Those people," He started, "... How did they know you escaped and came back here?"

Pony shook his head, "That's just the thing... I didn't escape..."

**_********F********_**

_It was dark out. Two people stood in the trees beside a freeway; the unnamed man and Ponyboy. The unnamed man nealed down to get to eye-to-eye level with Ponyboy and put his hands on his shoulders._

_"Alright my apprentice," He sais smiling wickedly, "You know what you must do." _

_"Appreahend the people I used to know and bring them back to the safe house in Tulsa." _

_"Good. And you will...?" _

_"Make sure that I am not caught." _

_"And...?" _

_"And I will do whatever it takes to get the targets." _

_"All of that practice in the other towns will help you with this. This time, do not get caught by police. This is a get-in and get-out-as-fast-as-you-can situation. Understood?" _

_"Yes sir." _

_The unnamed man patted his shoulders and looked down the road to see a truck approaching," Here he comes, make me proud!" Pony smiled and ran out in front of the trucks' path. _

_The truck attempted top slow down, but it still hit him with much force._

**_********F********_**

Soda was at loss for words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But..." He started, "What about the times like today, you know? Like when Darry accused you and you started to cry because he would say that?"

"I had to make him believe me, I needed to put on a good act, so I jabbed myself in my eyes when I turned away."

Soda scooted back a little, "A-And what happened to those Socs that you took with Two-Bit?"

"They're alive... but they were put in a different room than everyone else. But when you get there, everyone will be in the same room."

"And what about all of those crimes Stew said you comitted, did you realy do them?"

"Yes." Soda looked down at the floor in desbelief.

He took a deep breath, "Why're you telling _me_ this?"

"It was hard enough taking Johnny, and letting them take Darry, I couldn't let them take you too." They sit in silence for a few minutes. Then, Pony cringes, "You should've ran when I told you to."

"Why?"

"... Elizibeth is here, now."

"E-Elizi-"

"Get in our room, now!"

"Why Pony?"

"JUST GET IN THE FUCKING ROOM! And stay quiet."

Pony ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few knives while Soda nodded and quickly ran down the hall and into their room.

Soda locked the door and closed the window shades. He slowly back himself into the bed, sat down, and waited.

After a few minutes, he could hear the sounds of high heels connecting with the hard wood floor.

It was getting closer and closer.

Sure enough, the sound stops when it reaches the door. Then a bullet fires at the doorknob. Soda quickly scooted further back on the bed as the bullets continued to hit the knob. Then the door slowly opens revealing a woman with short, bobbed black hair with a pair of matching eyes wearing a black spandex jumpsuit and black high heeled boots. She wore a smile on her face and the nosle of the gun in her hand was smoking.

"Well, aren't you a cutey? I hope I can keep you for myself when I take you in."

Before she could take a step toward him, Pony jumps out of nowhere and tackles her out of the doorway. Soda listened to the screaming and the struggling going on in the hall. His skin crawled when he heard then sound of a knife stabbing into flesh.

The gun went off once, twice, then he saw it sliding across the floor. He couldn't tell if it was Ponyboy or Elizibeth screaming in pain after each bloodcurdling slash, so he ran out into the hallway.

He watched in horror as Ponyboy jammed his knife into the womans' eye and twisted it around. He held the knife in place for a few seconds, then pulled it out.

He looked up at his older brother with a wide eyes, yet he held a blank expression.

Pony slowly lifted himself up off the womans' bloody carcus and started walking to the bathroom. Soda followed him and stood in the doorway as Ponyboy washed the huge blotches of blood from his face, his hands, his bloody chest benieth his bloody shirt, practically everywhere. Soda noticed that a few spots on Ponys' stomach, a spot on his left shoulder and left arm gushed out more red everytime he wiped them.

"P-Pony, you'r bleeding."

The younger breathed through his clendhed teeth, "I know, she turned the knife on me a few times and shot me twice, but I didn't get hit in any of my orgens or anything... I've delt with this stuff before, it won't be a problum... They taught me a bunch of medical stuff while I was there, after my two lobotomies-they wanted me to be their apprentice or something... Go get me a small knife and some alchohol... Not beer!"

Soda smiled at that joke.

He quickly got the two things Pony asked him to get and handed it to him. Without hestating, without cringing in pain, Ponyboy shoved the knife into the hole in his shoulder and moved it around until the bullet popped out and did the same thing with the hole in his arm. He poured the alchohol onto the holes and the cuts on his stomach.

Soda ripped off some pieces of his shirt and handed it to his brother to cover his wounds, then walked out. He sat on the couch and waited.

After a few minutes, Ponyboy walked out of the bathroom doning a clean plaid shirt and stood beside the couch.

"... They're going to send more people after a certain amount of time, and when they start getting frustrated, they're going to send Michelangelo."

"Who's that?"

"He was the leader of the group before I was taken, but something happened to his body. His brain was kept safe in a jar for a long time. They used Stews' body as a new body for him to use. Now he's the leader again."

"And what did they do with Stews' brain?"

"They put him in the same jar. I'm sure they're going to give him a lobotomy so that he could become something like me... I have to take you somewhere they can't find you."

"But, what about everyone else?"

"Don't worry, i'm working on a plan right now."

"Don't worry? There's a lot to worry about right now, Pony! Our friends _and_ brother might die!"

"No, no they won't. They're going to operate on them and... Nevermind... I hope Curly will let you hide out at his place."

"After what he said ealier? I doubt it."

"It's a long shot, I know, but it's worth a try."

Soda sighs, "Alright, I'll cooperate."

"Good pack your things."

After Soda filled up a douffle bag full things he needed, he followed Ponyboy to... a grocery store?

Soda was confused,"What're we doin' here, Pone?"

"We need a car." (I don't realy know how far Shephard house is from their house -_-')

Sodas' eyes widend, "But Pony, that's-"

"Stealing, I know, but the man that took Darry used his truck, so we need transportation."

Soda shut his mouth, arguing would just waste time right now.

**~~~~~Shepard Household~~~~~**

Curly groaned and stompped toward the front door where the loud, obnoxious banging was coming from.

"Alight, alright, I'm coming!" He threw open the door, "What!..." He glared at Ponyboy and Soda standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Pony cleared his throte, "If you let us in and do us a favor, I'll tell you about Tim."

Curlys' eye twitched a few times, then he turned around and growled, "Get in here!" Pony and Soda follow Curly into the living room and each take a seat. "You'r in here, now, tell me about Tim."

Pony nodded, "I kidnapped him while he was passed out."

They just stare at each other for a few moments, then Curly lounges at Pony.

He threw the shorter man onto the floor and started kicking him. Pony grabbed his foot, flipped him onto the ground, and pinned him down.

"GET OFF ME! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE MY BROTHER?"

The sound of high-heeled boots approached Pony from behind.

Angela suddenly pulls Pony off of Curly, pinned him down, and stradled him, "Ponyboy! You crazy, stupid, idiot! How dare you take Tim? And how dare you flip me the bird?" She smacked him.

Soda pulled her off and pinned her on the wall.

Curly was about to punch the youngest Curtis, but Pony caught his fist, twisted it, and pinned him on the ground, "You have to calm down Curly! I told you what happened to Tim, so now you have to do the favor I asked you to do."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

"Because, if you don't, I can't get Tim back."

Curly stopped struggling, "... I thought you took 'im. Why would ya' have a problum gettin' 'im back?"

"I'm not the only one involved in this, and I can't just try to get him back, bad things will happen."

Curly took a deep breath, "Fine, what do ya' want?"

Ponyboy smiled in satisfaction, "Just let Soda hide out here for a while."

* * *

><p>there you go! here's the queastion!<br>**What do you think the people should do to Darry? The best Idea will be used in the next chapter! and that will be your prize!  
><em><span>BY THE WAY!<span>_** the next chapter will just be showing flashbacks of what the people did to Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, Tim, Johnny, and Stew. C U L8R!


	10. What Happened Before The Truth

here da nexta chaptoooorrrr!  
><strong>minato4ever<strong>, both of your ideas are gonna be used in this _and_ the next chapter! yay! do your happy dance!  
><strong>XxKageTenshixX<strong>, your idea will also be used, but it won't be until the _next_ chapter.  
>YOU BOTH HAVE EPIC WIN!<br>Just a reminder, this chapter will be all flashbacks of what happened to everyone right after they got taken. okay, here we go!

* * *

><p>Pony waved at Soda standing in the doorway of the Shepard's house one last time, then drove off. He sat in silence pondering over all that has happened.<p>

As his mind wondered, he absentmindedly allowed his foot to push harder onto the petal.

_********F******** _

_********Steve********_

_Leonardo injected Steve with something and he felt numb all over. Then, his whole body started to tingle, then burn. He attepted to kick all around as the burning sensation continued to surge throughout his body, but he could no longer move. _

_Ponyboy slowly walked up to the bed with a butcher's knife and some kind of hand-shaped divice. In one swift movement, Pony brings the butcher's knife down on Steves' left wrist, and it makes a clean cut. _

_Steve felt his heart skip a beat. _

_The pain didn't regester until ten seconds later, and it made him want to bawl. _

_Pony threw his hand into a jar resting beside the bed then puts the hand shaped device up to Steves' wrist. He took out a blowtorch from underneith the bed and flipped it on, holding it at Steve's vacant wrist and hand shaped device at the same time. The skin instantly melted together with the metal. _**(I wouldn't realy know how you would attatch a mechanical hand to a wrist, so let's just leave it at that.) **

_After the metal and skin had cooled down, Pony took out a glove and placed it over the artificial hand. To Steves' amazement, the glove changed and actually resembled his real hand. _

_Leonardo took out another needle and smiled at Pony, who looked back with a queastioning expression._

_"What is this?" The younger asked._

_"Just a little something that'll make him forget about what happened just now. Don't be confused, he'll remember what happened before we entered here, but he won't remember what happened _now_." _

_"Alright alright, I get it, you sound like a broken record. Just hurry up, I have to get back to the house before morning." _

_Pony ran out the room as Leonardo injected Steve with the contents of the needle._

_********Two-Bit********_

_Steve gasped, "Ssshhit!" _

_Elizibeth walked seductively over to the two in her red cocktail dress and matching red stilettos. She swiftly hopped onto Two-Bit and gave him a deep kiss. _

_When she pulled away, Two-Bit looked at Steve with wide eyes, "Maybe this whole 'kidnapped' thing ain't so bad after all?" _

_Steve shook his head wildly, "N-Nno man! D-Don' llet her triick ya'!" _

_Elizibeth suddenly scratched Two-Bit across his face with her long, sharpend, acrilic nails. Two-Bit let out a small yelp and looked at her like she was crazy. _

_She smiled and slid off of him. Then she unlocked his chains and helpped him off the bed._

_"Now don't try anything," She chimed, "I don't want this night to be your last." She pulled a handgun out of her boot, put it to his head, and wrapped her arm around his waiste._

_Elizibeth threw Two-Bit down on the floor with the gun still pointed at him. The unnamed man and Ponyboy walked across the room over to the two. _

_Two-Bits' eyes widend at the sight of the younger greaser, "Pony?" He mumbles disbelievingly, "What're you doin' here?" _

_He didn't respond. Instead, Pony took out a needle and injected him with something, making him feel numb all over. _

_The boy looked up at the unnamed man, "Let's make this quick," He urged, " It's almost morning." _

_The man nodded in understanding and took out a saw hanging on a rack on the wall as if it was on display. _

_Keith attempted to stand up to get away from them, or possibly defend himself, but found that he couldn't move. _

_The unnamed man threw off the man's jacket and shirt and quickly began cutting through his chest. _

_The greaser wanted to scream out in pain, or for help, or anything that'll make it stop, but nothing could pass through his lips. _

_Without warning, the man pulled his chest apart, revealing his organs. _

_Two-Bit felt his heart stop when he saw his ribs propped up in the air for everyone to see. He prayed that he would faint soon, but his wish went ungranted. _

_Pony took out a small, circular device and carefully placd it above his still beating heart. The man then pushed his "friend's" chest back in place, and stared fixing it up. _

_Keith was still shocked about what just happened and didn't even notice when Ponyboy injected him with something, and ran off._

_********The Socs********_

_Ponyboy injected the last one... You know what? I know for a fact that nobody's insterested in finding out what happened to the group of Socs, so let's get on with Dally._

_********Dally********_

_Dally slowly woke up with a head splitting migrane. He grunted and slowly lifted his head up. _

_"Woah, woah! Dally, don' try to move! Th-They put something on your head, we dun'no what it does yet." Steve's voice. _

_Dally nodded grogely and let his head fall back onto the the bed. His vision started to clear up just as Ponyboy was walking up to him. His blood boiled when he saw the smile on his face._

_"Have anything to say, Dallas?" He crackled._

_Dally growled and tried to say something. But, as soon as he started moving his tongue, he cried out in pain. Something was lodged into his mouth, and it was _sharp_. _

_Ponyboy laughed as Dally continued to howl out in pain, "You should try to hold those screams in Dally," He sang, "Every movement your tongue makes, more pain will be inflicted on you!" _

_With that, Dally let out one more muffled yelp then settled himself._

_"It's called a scolds bridle." Pony explained, "It was realy popular for punishment and torture in England and Scotland in the sixteenth century." _

_Dally just glared at him. _

_Pony let out a soft chuckle, "Who do you think I should bring in next? Maybe Tim Shepard? Soda?... Johnny?" _

_Dallys' eye twitched and he started yelling at him, ignoring the pain in his tongue and the blood flooding his mouth, "You motherfucker! How 'bout ya' unlock these chains 'n fight like a man! I bet yer not so tough without a bat, ya' son of a bitch! I'll fuck you up!" _

_Pony only laughed more as blood dripped from the mouth piece. _

_Steve looked at Dallys' face and started to become angry more than he was worried, "Hey Pony, just-just lay off Dally, okay?" He sais pleadingly, "Who do ya' think you are?" _

_Pony stopped laughing and looked at him. He then slowly walked out of the room. _

_The three boys could just barely hear some wispering on the other side of the door. A few moments later, Leonardo enters and walks over to Dally, "Ponyboy tells me that your little friend over there got you in a bit of trouble." __Dally replied with a quiet 'Hm?' Leonardo chuckled, "Remember? He gave you the idea to break free from your straps? Of course, I know that Ponyboy gave you straps instead of chains on purpose. But hey, why keep him from doing what makes him happy? Oh yeah, and the lip that young Steven gave him as well. That was probubly what set him off more. So, Ponyboy gave me a reccomendation on what to do with you next, and I think it is a realy great idea. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it too?" _

_Dally just glared at him in response. _

_Leonardo injected him with something, and he was instantly out cold..._

_Dally slowly regained conciousness. He tried to say something but winced the moment he moved his tongue. He had almost forgot about the scolds bridal on his head. _

_He took a quick survey of the room he was in. Everything was. . . red. . . _

_Leonardo slowly approached him with a smile on his face, "I'm so glad young Ponyboy gave me this idea, I never would've thought of it myself, it's been so long since he and I have. . . played around." _

_Dally just glared at him. _

_Leonardo hastely flipped him over, and repeated to Dally what he used to do to Ponyboy when he was held prisoner. Dally cried out earning many cuts on his tongue from the torture device. _

_Leonardo continued to cause him pain for thirty minutes, then stopped. _

_There was blood pooling around Dallys' motionless head. He couldn't move, all he could do was think_, "He. . . He just. . . Just think, a full grown greaser like me?. . . A-And this happens to me. . . as if I was just a. . . a. . ."_ He couldn't finish that thought when he feels himself grow dizzy. The room started to sway from side to side. He could barely see Pony walking up to him. _

_Leonardos' voice seemed to echo when he told Pony, "He's lost an amount of blood. Take him to the banking room, it's the one that's painted yellow. And please hurry, there is much more we must do to him." _

_Pony nodded and moved toward Dally. As he was moving in to pick the older greaser up, Dally caught a glimps of guilt in Ponys' eyes. _

_Then everything went black..._

_Dally, once again, awoke in a daze. He felt the tight chains around his wrists and ankles. He was sitting up on cold metal bed feeling numb all over. _

_He tried moving his tongue around a little bit to see if that scolds bridal was still on. Fortionately, it was not. _

_Two-Bits' voice rang out in his ears, "You good Dally?... Aw man, what did they do to ya' when you were gone?" _

_Dally just shook his head, he didn't have the energy, nor the willpower, to speak. _

_He cracked his eyes open to be met with blinding bright lights. Hi eyes quickly blinked from the brightness of the light shining in his face. _

_Out of nowhere, there is a loud creak then a slam. When his eyes got used to the light, he opened them and saw Ponyboy walking twords him with a sad face. _

_Pony gave him a guilty look and pulled out a small metal plate. He pressed a button that seemed to pop out of nowhere and placed on Dallys' head. The older looked at him with fear and started yelling at him about how he could have done this, how he could have betrayed his friends, how he could have been so brutal. _

_Pony shook his head and pushed the button on the metal plate, making Dally scream out in pain. _

_Pony sighed and looked at him with guilt still written on his face, "If you make loud noises, we'll shock you. One hundred volts will be added each time." _

_Dally nodded frantically while still looking at him in fear._

_Ponyboy pulled out a needle that was in his pocket and injected Two-Bit and Steve with it, but not Dally._

_"Dallas, if you tell them, I'll have to kill one of you, and I don't want to have to do that." _

_He walked away, shutting the bright light off as he exited the room._

_********Tim********_

_Suddenly, the large door at the other side of the room flew open. _

_Ponyboy quickly walked over to Tim with a sharp knife, and some small square object no larger than his own thumb. Leonardo walked in after him with two needles and a smile on his face. _

_The older of the two quickly injected Tim with both of the needles, patted Ponyboy on his back, and walked out. _

_Tim became wide awake and numb all over at the same time. _

_Pony forced Tim's hea__d to the side and quickly started cutting a long opening along his hairline. A__fter he got through the bone, he took the small square divice and pushed it inside, into his brain__. _

_He quickly closed the cut up and took out another needle that was in his pocket. He inject Tim with a small amount of the substance inside of then, then he injected Two-Bit, then Steve, but not Dally. _

_He pointed at the older greaser__, __"Dallas, they're not gonna remember a thing about what happend just now. If you tell them about this, someone is dying." _

_Dally nodded and watched as Ponyboy ran out as fast as he could._

_********Johnny********_

_Michelangelo pushed Johnnys' head back onto the bed. He reached undernieth the bed and pulled out a small pipe. _

_Johnnys' breathing quickend, "What's that?" _

_He didn't answer. _

_Michelangelo set the tube and bottle down on Johnnys' and reached undernieth again, retieving a optragate. He quickly put the optragate in place in Johnnys' mouth, forcing it open. _

_With that done, Michelangelo pushed the tube into Johnnys' mouth, and down his esophagus. He smiled in satisfaction and snatched the optragate out of his mouth. The strange man pulled out a needle from his pocket and stuck Johnny with it, who instantly fell unconcious. _

_He injected Steve, Two-Bit, and Tim as well, then looked at Dally with a smirk, "I'm sure you know the drill." He laughed boastfully, and strutted off._** (Yes, he did just strut. You read correctly)**

_********F********_

As Ponyboy started to focus back onto the road, he saw someone in front of the speeding truck he was driving.

He slammed on his breaks, but the truck didn't stop in time**.**

* * *

><p>there-a you go-a!<br>here's the next queastion!  
><strong><em>Why do you think they didn't inject Dally with that needle that made the others forget what happened?<br>the best answer gets eight chocolate chip brownies and one chocolate chip cookie._ [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] (::)**


	11. It's All Coming Together

here is the next chapter **remember!** words like **this** in a flashback are Ponys' thoughts_**  
>Before we get on with it, i know i know, i'm terrible. but i couldn't help it! come on, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't want to do it too!... You'll know what i mean when you read it.<strong>_  
><strong><em><span>BY THE WAY!;<span>_** My penname is pronounced like this **Kaarie -** _**(K-eye-ree)**_ lets get on with it!

* * *

><p>When he pulled the truck to a stop, Ponyboy immediately hopped out the car and walked to the front, "Are you alri-. . . Okay, I guess I should check the back then..." He walked to the back of the truck and saw that whoever he hit was not there, "Hm..." After taking a few seconds to think, he walked over to the driver's side door and nealed down. Sure enough, there was a girl bending over backwards under the car.<p>

"Um, are you okay?" He asks.

". . . Move... the car... please."

Pony nodded and drove the truck forward until it was no longer above the girl.

She quickly stood back up, stumbling a bit in the process. Pony got back out of the truck and walked over to her.

"I-I'm sorry about that, it was my fault, I wasn't paying any attention. I'm so sorry."

"That is alright, that... Ponyboy?"

The said man raised an eyebrow, "Do you... know me?"

"Of course I do."

"And you... recognize this easily?"

"The only difference I see are the surgical wires and those huge red bags under your eyes."

Slowly, the memories of the girl came back to him, from her black hair, to her emotionless expressipon, to her skin that was just a shade darker than Johnnys'. Though, the slight japanese accent is what realy got his memory working. This girl was in most of his classes when he was in seventh grade, though she had skipped a few grades and was only seven at the time. She was the smartest in the stat.

"Right! Right! How did I forget?" Pony smiled, "How old are you now? Fifteen, right?"

"Yes. And you should be twenty or so, but don't appear to be."

Pony nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Riiiight, it's a little too complicated to go into detail right now..." A light bulb went off in Ponys' head, "Hey, do you remember that favor you owe me for getting those Socs to back off of your brother?"

"Mhmm?"

Pony smiled, "Can you pay me back now?"

"Of course."

"Great. Get under the car and hold on." She raised an eyebrow, but did what he told her to do.

Ponys' smile widend and he looked under the truck to talk to her, "You can ask queastions later, but thanks a lot, Kaarie." **(You may now roll your eyes.)**

**~~~~~The Warehouse Nearby~~~~~**

Leonardo finished strapping the strap to the scolds bridal around Darrys' head. "You know," He starts, "It's quite a shame my apprentice couldn't think of something different to do with you, your friend over there actually had this same thing when he was brought in." He pointed at Dally who looked at Darry with fear in his eyes. Leonardo laughed.

"Well young Darryl, now that i'm finished strapping you in, would you care to listen to what we did to young Ponyboy? Or should call him by the name he recieves after he finishes his assignment? In which case, I would call him Shakespeare." Darry just glared at him not saying anything, "Well, I'll take that as a yes. Well, when we first brought him in, we obviously shortend his limbs, spine, and head so that he may appear younger. . . You know, beside all of the surgical wires and stitches? Then, we locked him in a cage. Then, we barely fed him. And then, oh, I _know_ you'r going to _absolutly love_ this part, after two months..." Leonardo lets out a sinister laugh.

He gets close to Darrys' ear, and sais just above a whisper, ". . . I raped him."

Darrys' left eye twitched. He shot up and tightly wrapped his hands around Leonardos' neck, "YOU FUCKER! YOU LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! I WILL KILL YOU, DAMMIT, YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Darry was seeing so much red, he didn't even notice the pain he was recieving in his mouth and the blood leaking out of the scolds bridal, "HOW ABOUT YOU GET ME OUTTA THESE CHAINS? I BET YOU'R NOT GONNA BE SO FUCKING CHEERFULL THEN, HUH?"

Leonardo reached over to Dally and pressed the button on the metal plate on his head. Dally immediately arched his back as a wave of electricity shot through him for seven seconds. The angry Curtis brother looked at his friend in confusion and heared.

Leonardo smiled triumphantly, "Another outburst like that, young Dallas gets another shock, one hundred bolts added to it, too. Are you willing to let young Dallas here go through all of that just so you can let out your anger and outrage?"

Darry started breathing heavily looking between Dally and Leonardo, then he pushed Leonardos' neck away with a huff.

Leonardo cleared his throte apon being released, "Very good. And I love how you reacted. You were exerting so much anger, your brain didn't register that you were in pain."

Darry raised a brow, then suddenly clutched the slab of metal above his mouth and winced.

Leonardo laughed at him and propped his arm on his bed, "Now, let's continue on. As I was saying, I raped him, aaand it was in extchange for feeding him. A-And this goes on for, oh say, six months or so?"

Darry's fists were clenched so hard, his nails were digging into his skin, making him bleed. If only Darry was unchained and had a machete around, he'd be the happiest man in the world.

**~~~~~Shepard House~~~~~**

Soda was hunched over the couch sweating heavily and breathing raggedly. He was on the verge of tears as everything Ponyboy told him a few hours ago hit him hard, once again. Curly just stared at him with a death glare the whole time.

"What're you so worried 'bout? You'r not the one thats got a brother missin'." He snarled

Soda glared back at him with blood-shot eyes, "Yeah I do, idiot!"

"What're you talkin' 'bout? _Pony's_ the one that took everyone!"

Soda bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes to keep from completely flipping out on the other, "I'm talking about Darry, you fuckin' dumbass!"

"Well, ya' know what? Fuck Darry!"

Sodas' eyes widen, and in an instant, he was on Curly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I said, FUCK DARRY!" The Shephard spat in his face, "WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO 'BOUT IT?"

Sodas' eyes twitched, and in an instant, he was heating Curlys' face with punches. It didn't take long for Sodas' fists and Curlys' face to become completely covered in blood.

Without warning, someone pulls Soda off of Curly and pins him down. Soda looks up at who was pinning him. It was a man about Darrys' size and had shaggy blonde hair and a scar stretching from his fourhead to his nose. Sodas' eyes widend when he recognized the face. It was Jet, he was one of their neighbors and Darrys' co-worker at the roofing company.

"Jet," He gasps, "What're you doin' here?"

"I'm here to take you in Soda, sorry about this." With that said, Jet picked Soda up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Wait a second Jet! What do ya' mean 'take me in'?"

"... Sorry Soda, but they told me you should know by now."

Sodas' eyes widend when he realized what Jet was talking about. "But Jet, y-you. . . you!. . . H-How did you even know I was here?"

Jet opened the backseat, threw Soda in, and started tying him up with a rope that was laying on the floor. "I didn't, _they_ told me where to go."

Soda struggled against Jets' force, "W-Well, how'd _they_ know where to find me?"

"They said something about doing a surgery on Ponyboy, I think?"

_**********F**********_

**'My third year of being here. I do not know when this began, but I love it here now. I now have a nice, big, clean, dark blue room with a king sized bed and two bookshelves full of books for me to read. As you can plainly see, my vocabulary has straightend out, it is a requirement if I want to keep my books. They taught me how to do a few surgeries over the past eight months. I now know how to do heart transplants, lobotomies, amputations, and a few of the surgeries Master made up. **

**I know you will hate me for this but, I love committing crimes now, it is so much fun. Of course, I have been thrown in jail a few times, and of course, I did not stay the entire time. They broke me out after ten days the first time, three days the second time, and eight days the third time. They stopped letting me commit crimes for a while because they decided that it was becoming too hard to break me out each time without knowing the exact location of my cell. Today is my birthday, by the way. They are giving me a present too, how thoughtfull. I hope it is another surgery. And I know what your thinking, I have gone mad... _loony_... _crazy_... _insane_... I know, I am a fucking sphycopath. And I fucking love it.'**

_Ponyboy followed Leonardo calmly to the surgery room. Leonardo held the door open for Pony to enter and followed in after him. The unnamed man, or Ponys' master, smiled down at him._

_"Are you ready for this?" He asks. Pony nodded exitedly. The unnamed man ruffled his hair and grinned. "Aw, that's my young apprentice, all exited about our work!" _

_The unnamed man then picked Pony up and set him on the surgery table. "Listen Ponyboy," He started, "As your present, I will put a tracking chip inside you so that we'll be able to know where you are." Pony smiled and practically shook with exitement. "But!" The elder man said quickly, ". . . But, we'll have to inject you with a little something that will make you forget this ever happend. But don't worry, we'll give you another present later." _

_The smile on Ponys' face vanished, "But, why not?" _

_"Well, we all talked this over, and we thought that something might go wrong if you'r aware of the tracking chip while you'r on a mission or in prison." _

_Pony pouted and crossed his arms. __"Okay." He huffed._

_The man put his hand on his shoulder. "Please understand young apprentice, this is for your own good. . . You know what? We'll give you two more presents. Maybe we could make one of them a kidnapping?" _

_A__ smile krept back onto Ponys' face._

_**********F**********_

Jet tightend the knot on the rope and closed the door to the backseat.

"They told me to take anyone who might have seen me take you, so i'll be back with that boy you were beating the tar out of. Again, i'm sorry Soda."

He turned around and headed back into the Shepard house. After four minutes, he came back out with an unconcious Curly thrown over his shoulder.

**~~~~~On A Dirt Road Leading To The Warehouse~~~~~**

It was becoming dark out. Kaarie struggled to hold on to the bottum of the car as the dirt road became bumpier.

When Pony spotted the warehouse through a patch of trees, he eased the car into a ditch just past a bush that was larger than the car.

He turned off the engine and bent down beside the car to talk to Kaarie, "Listen closely, I want you to go into the green door on the left side of the warehouse when I go into the red door in the front over there. When you'r in, take a left at the end of the hall and go into the yellow door. You'r going to see a bunch of guys chained to surgery beds, the keys to the chains are under their beds, I want you unlock them and lead them out back to this truck. Got it?" She nodded. "Okay get rea-" Pony closed his mouth and looked back over at the dirt road when he heared the sound of a car approaching.

The car drove passed him and stopped in front of the warehouse. A man got out the car, walked to the backseat, and took two people out.

Ponys' eyes widend in fear. "No... Not Soda." He whispered to himself. A tear escaped Ponys' eye. He cleared his throte and looked back at Kaarie. "Okay, change of plan, do everything I told you to do before, but wait twenty minutes after I go in to do it. Got it?"

She nodded.

Ponyboy took off twords the warehouse and quickly entered through the front door.

**~~~~~Surgery Room~~~~~**

Leonardo held Soda by his neck against the surgery chair as he struggled for freedom. Soda let out a pained gasp when his grip tightend.

"Calm down Sodapop," Leonardo chimed, "You don't want me to stab you, do you?"

Soda stopped moving and glared at him, "What are you going to do?"

In response, the older man picked up a needle that resembled an icepick and a metal hammer, "It's a thing called a Lobotomy, i'm sure you've heard of it. We did two on your brother so that he would behave and become more obediant. Now, hold still, we wouldn't want me to poke out your eye, would we?"

Soda shivered slightly as the needle tip pushed past his eye.

Pony ran up to the unnamed man and fell into the hug that was waiting for him.

"Well done young apprentice, well done!" He lifted the boy-like man up and spun him around a few time, "You've done an outstanding job with your captures. Now, let's go confront them!"

Pony nodded exitedly and followed his master through the gold doors.

As soon as Pony walked in, Steve and Curly glared at him, Tim took a deep breath, Two-Bit closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, Johnny gulpped, Dally started mumbling something to himself, and Darry formed a look of releif.

Still disregarding the pain, Darry said, "Pony, you'r alright!... But... Why are you here?"

The unnamed man laughed, "Why wouldn't he be here? He's the one who brought almost everyone to this party!"

Darry made a shocked and confused face, "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

The man laughed again, "I think you know what I mean."

Darrys' eyes widend. He looked at Pony. "Pony... D-Did you realy?..."

The younger nodded with a with a smile on his face, "Sorry if it's a big shock for ya', Darry, but that's how it is."

* * *

><p>woah, looks like something's going down in Ponys' head!<br>here's the question!  
><strong>Do you think everyone's going to get out safely?<strong>  
>here's another queastion!<br>**What do you think is the unnamed mans' name?** I gave you a few hints in the story by giving you the first part of his name, which is **Mach**...  
>if you can give me his full name, you'll get <strong>FIFTEEN CHOCOLATE CHIP BROWNIES! [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]<strong>  
>HERE IS A HINT! Think <strong>Renaissance Men <strong>(can you _google_ it?) bye!


	12. Rest In Peace, Mickey Mouse

here's the next chapter! the winner is... **XxKageTenshixX**, someone did answer before you, but they weren't logged in so it doesn't count. here are you brownies! **[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] **for those of you who couldn't figure it out, the unnamed mans' name is **Machiavelli _FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE TWO-BIT FANS, I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THIS!_**

* * *

><p>Machiavelli laughed and walked up to Darry. "Let me explain what's happening here. You see, Young Ponyboy here did not escape. He was actually sent here to Tusla to bring you all to us so that we may carry on with what we do. Those crimes that you think he did? He realy did do them, and he remembers and <em>loves<em> them all. Your suspicions of him kidnapping all of your friends here, were true. You shouldn't have doubted yourself, Darryl, you and Sodapop would've been safe longer."

Darrys' eyes widend at the mention of Soda. He looked down at his younger brother. "What did you do to Soda?" He whispered sternly. Pony just stared back at him with a blank expression. "What did you do, Pony?" His voice was rising in agitation. "DAMMIT PONY, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Machiavelli moved his hand over to Dallys' head. "I would keep my voice down Darryl, you don't want me to put four hundred volts in Dallas, do you?" Darry glared at him, keeping quiet. "Good," He continued, "You'r calm. Don't get angry at Young Ponyboy, he had no idea we had taken Sodapop in already. Did you Ponyboy?" The shorter shook his head. "Right! And now I shall explain what we're going to do here. I think I should start off with you Darryl. I'm going to have Young Ponyboy here do a-"

"Master, if I may."

"Yes?"

"I do not want to waste much time with the explaination, I would like to hurry and get on with it."

"Why, of course Young Apprentice, what ever you would prefer."

Pony looked at his older brother and gave him a sinister smile. Machiavelli took a needle out of his pocket and handed it to Ponyboy. The underling slowly drew the needle closer and closer to his oldest brother's arm. Just as the needle was about to make contact with Darrys' skin, Pony quickly turned around and jammed the needle in Machiavellis' neck.

Machiaveli collapsed onto the floor and twitched all around.

A smile broke out on Darrys' face. "P-Pony!" He choked out in excitement, "You!... You!... I am so fuckin' happy Pony!"

His youngest brother gave him a warm smile in return. "Wow Darry, watch your fucking mouth. . . I'm sorry I scared you all like that, and i'm realy sorry for putting you all through all of this. I hope you guys can forgive me." Everyone beside Darry and Dally glare at him. ". . . Like I said," He continued akwardly, "I 'hope'. Okay guys, listen, I have to go find Sodapop. In a few minutes or so, a girl's gonna come in here to unchain you all. Follow her back to the truck, and she'll get you guys outta here. Don't worry about Soda and I, we'll be fine. Did everyone get that?" Almost everyone nods. "Good enough. Be careful everyone!"

Pony turned around and bollted twords the door, but stopped just shy of it. ". . ." He slowly turned around and walked up to Machiavellis' paralyzed body. He slowly pulled a knife out of his pocket and repeatedly jammed it into Machiavelleis' face. "I'm sorry you had to see this, Darry." He said, still stabbing his ex-master. He put the knife back in his pocket and bolted out the door.

**~~~~~Surgery Room~~~~~**

Soda's leg flinched at the last tap going into his brain.

Leonardo pulled the now bloody needle out and set it on the tray. The "surgen" jumpped slightly when he heard the door open and slam close. He turned around and saw Pony storming over to him. "Why hello Ponyboy!" He squeeled excitedly, "Come here, take a look at what I did to Sodapop." He hastely motioned the boy over.

Pony slowed down his pace as he approached Soda. When he finally reached the surgery chair, he started to shake with both fear and anger. Soda turned his head slowly and looked at him with a blank expression. Pony was starting to see red in his vision. He abruptly reached into his pocket, pulled out the knife, and jumpped on Leonardo, pinning him to the floor.

Leonardo's eye widend in shock. "Ponyboy, what are you doing?"

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for doing this to him!" He brought the knife down on his the older mans' chest over and over again until he was satisfied with the amount of blood gushing out.

He slowly stood up and made his way back to his brother. He could just barely see a tear slide from his eyes, and he felt tears forming in his. He shook with worry, greif, anger, frustration, and fear. "I-I'm so sorry for doing that again Soda, but h-he did this to you. I-I was just so mad, I-I... I could't hold back. I-I wouldn't hold back. He deserved it! He-" Pony stopped speaking when he felt Soda's hand stroke his cheek.

"I-I un-de~er-stand y-you are ups-set." He struggled to slur out, "I-I'm ha~appy th-that you ca~ame for me~e."

Pony forced a sad smile onto his face as the tears came down. "I-I'ts all my fault."

"N-No! No, do~on't bl-ame yours-self, ya' hear?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Come on Soda, we better get you outta here, my friend should be unchaining the others by now." Pony threw Sodas' left arm over his shoulder and pulled him off the surgery table.

Pony had a difficult time pushing the golden doors open with Soda slung over his shoulders. With a few good pushes, the door flew open. Pony smiled when he saw Kaarie unchaining Johnny. He gentely placed Soda on the floor and ran over Tim and started working on his chains.

After everyone had been released, Pony ran over to a desk on the other side of the room and reached inside a bucket.

Johnny, apon noticing him, stumbled over to him, still getting used to walking again. "Pony, what're you doin'?"

When Pony pulled his hand out of the bucket, he was holding four small, walkie talkie shaped remotes. "These controls the things that were put inside you, Tim, Steve, and Two-Bit. Now come on! Let's hurry! Darry, carry Soda!"

As Ponyboy quickly turned around, he didn't notice that he dropped something labled 'Keith Mathews'**.**

**~~~~~Hallway~~~~~**

Michealangelo and Rafael shrugged off the loud slam they heard coming from somewhere in the building and continued toward the golden door. Rafael respectfully held the door open for Michealangelo and walked in after him. The color drained from both of their faces when they saw that the room was empty. The leader scanned the room in search of a hint as to where everyone had gone.

He was about to throw a fit, but then he spotted something shining on the floor out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when he recognized the intem, and walked over to it. Picking it up, he read the lable. "'Keith Mathews', huh? Well Keith, you will now see that I don't like to be fucked with."

He pressed the smallest red button at the bottom of the device.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~**

Everyone, besides Soda, was running through the bushes and trees getting closer and closer to their escape.

Two-Bit suddenly stopped when he felt a slight pain in his chest and lightly squeezed it. "O-Ow. . ." He squeezed his chest harder, "Ow!"

He quickly pushed the pain to the back of his head and caught up with everyone else.

**~~~~~Warehouse~~~~~**

Michealangelo pressed a red button that was slightly larger than the last.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~**

Two-Bit stopped again when he felt the pain in his chest rise. He propped his body up agenst a tree and grimaced, clutching his chest.

Steve noticed him stopping and ran over to him. "Two-Bit, you okay?" He asked, voice lined with concern, "What's wrong?"

Keith cringed. "I-It's just a little pain, i'll handle it."

". . . Alright then. Come on, we gotta make sure we're not left behind."

He nodded in agreement and followed Steve back over to the group.

**~~~~~Warehouse~~~~~**

Michealangelo pressed the middle sized red button on the remote.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~**

Two-Bit cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

Everyone noticed the pained yelp and stopped in their tracks. Two-Bit hastily threw his shirt off and clutched his chest. They all gathered around him with fear rising into their bodies.

Darry nealed down beside him. "Two-Bit, what's the problem?"

"I-I don't know!" He let out a blood curdling scream and doubled over.

Realization dawned over Ponyboy, and he reached into his pockets and pulled out three remotes. "'Johnny Cade' 'Steve Randel' 'Tim Shepard'. . . Shit shit SHIT!" Ponyboy started to panic.

Dallas looked at him with worried eyes. "You. . . You forgot his remote?"

Pony nodded and let out a frustrated, yet fearful groan.

**~~~~~Warehouse~~~~~**

Refael snatched the remote from Michealangelo and pressed the second largest red button in excitement.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~**

Two-Bits' screaming became louder.

Pony did the first thing that came to his mind, and pushed Keith onto his back. The skin on his chest was glowing red. Everyone's eyes widend.

"Pony," The eldest of the group forced out, "What're you doing?"

"I have to get it out of him."

He took out the knife in his pocket and put the tip in the middle of his chest where the stitches started. He put pressure on the knife.

**~~~~~Warehouse~~~~~**

Michealangelo snatched the remote back and pressed the largest red button.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~**

Pony began drawing a red ribbon down Two-Bit's chest with the knife, but it was too late.

When he was halfway down the middle, Keith's chest exploded.

Blood and flesh shot out in all directions, bones flew out so quickly that they lodged themselves into nearby trees and patches of dirt.

For a few seconds, Keiths' entire body twitched like crazy, then he froze, then his body relaxed and settled itself on the ground, and his eyes became lifeless, and his mouth started overflowing with blood. The blood that shot out had gotten all over everyone.

Johnny could taste the heavy amount of blood that flew into his mouth. He stepped backwards until his back connected with a tree. He felt sick, and he dropped to his knees and vomitted.

Pony started to breath heavily.

Steves' fearfull eyes started to burn with anger. ". . . I-It's all your fault!" He pointed at Pony who didn't bother looking at him, "It's all your fault! It's your fault he's here, it's your fault he died, and it's your fault that all of us are involved with this shit!"

Soda, still slung over his brother's shoulder, grabbed Steve by his shirt. "Do~n't you b-blame him!"

"Oh yeah? Why shouldn't I? Everything _is_ all his fault!"

"He~ couldn't help t-akin' Two-Bit! H-He wasn't in contro~l of it! Right Pony?" No response. "P-Pony?"

"... He's a dead man."

Steve rolled his eyes in irritation. "Yeah Pony, no shit! Two-Bit's a dead man! Why do ya' think his guts're all over the place?"

"No. _He's_ a dead man. He'll pay for this. I'll kill him."

Darry looked at him with concern. "P-Pony?. . . You aren't thinking what I think you'r thinking, are you?"

"I'm afraid so, Darry." With that said, Pony quickly stood up and ran full force toward the warehouse.

* * *

><p>there it goes<br>_once again, to Two-Bit fans, i'm sorry for your loss_  
>Here's the queastion.<br>**What do you think will happen when Ponyboy goes back into the Warehouse? there's no award for this, i just wanna know what you'r thinking.  
><strong>also, **i'm holding a poll on my profile page**.  
>it's on who you want to die in the last chapter, not that your vote counts because i already made my desision, but i want to know who you would like to die. choices are Pony, Darry, Soda, Dally, or Johnny<p> 


	13. It's Finally Over

here is the final chapter!  
><strong>Awknowlagements; <strong>_before we go on, i would like to give thanks to all who helpped and suported me through all of this!_  
><em><strong>minato4ever: <strong>_i would like to give extra speacial thanks to **minato4ever** for helping me write this story!(applouse!)  
><em><strong>XxKageTenshixX:<strong>_ i would also like to give thanks to **XxKageTenshixX!** your reviews were the best!  
>(wow, that was a short list)<strong><br>Good Times; **_Here are some specific parts of the story that **minato4ever** helpped out with._  
><strong><em>Buck's PartyJohnny's kidnapping:_ minato4ever** pretty much wrote the entire scene at Buck's and the scene where Johnny was kidnapped.  
><strong><em>Jet Freeman:<em>** like i said in the chapter he was featured, Jet Freeman is an OC that **minato4ever** made up. she also came up with him teaming up with the bad guys.  
><strong><em>Curly's Freak-out:<em> minato4ever** made the entire scene where Curly was freaking out in the store, AND she did it on her cell-phone.  
><strong><em>Darry Finds OutGets Kidnapped:_ minato4ever** came up with the idea of Darry finding the pictures in the box and getting kidnapped. aslo done on her cell-phone. **_Steve/Tim/Johnny:_ minato4ever** came up with what the people did to Steve, Tim, and Johnny in chapter 10.  
><strong><em>Fighting:<em> minato4ever** helpped me come up with the fighting scene that's coming up in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Ponyboy's POV~~~~~<strong>

_It's going to happen, we all know it is. It's going to happen, wether they like it or not. They're going to pay, they're going to die. They'er going to die, for Two-Bit, for what they did to him. They're going to die for the entire gang, for what they did to _them_, for what they did to Dally, for what they did. . . to Soda. _

_I know it's not so much their fault, I know, it's realy **his** and another's fault, but the others have to pay for it anyway. **I'm** the other one that's to blame, the one other than** him**, who'd started the whole damn team in the first place. __His sick twisted mind, taking in Machiavelli, then Leonardo, then Elizibeth, Rafael, myself, and now Jet, my old neighbor. _

_I know it's my fault Two-Bit died, it's my fault Dally had to experience so much pain and suffering, and it's my fault that Soda's head got messed with, it's all me. _

_So I must pay for it also. _

_It's hard for me to do, hell, it's hard for me to say, but it's what has to be done to ensure the safety of everyone I care about. Everyone that remains, that is. _

_By the end of today, I must die along with the ones I kill. . . Just thinking about what's happend to cause all of this just makes me sick. . . I should've used my head, this would've never happend if those words had gotten through to me. . ._

**~~~~~Narrorator; Review~~~~~**

_Pony gets jumpped by Socs and ends up in the hospital in a very critical condition. While he's all alone in his hospital room, two people, a woman named Elizibeth, and a man named Machiavelli, kidnap him. The very next morning, Soda and Darry are informed about Pony going missing. Soda took it the very hardest. _

_Nearly seven years later, Pony is found after Darry hits him with his truck, though he is seveerly changed in almost every way. _

_One by one, members of the gang mysteriously go missing. In order, Steve, then Two-Bit, then Tim Shepard, Dally, and Johnny. The very day that Darry is taken, Pony confesses to Soda. He confesses that he has been the one taking everyone in the gang, and that it was all a part of a plan that the people that kidnapped him so long ago. He also confessed that all the crimes he was accused of committing were was hard Soda to belive, but he soon realized that it was the truth when he witnessed Pony killing the woman that helpped kidnap him. _

_Pony went off to the secret warehouse to get everyone back and leaves Soda at the Shephard's house to keep safe. But when he left, one of their neighbors, who'd no choice but to join up with the kidnappers, takes Soda and Curly to the warehouse. _

_After watching his brother get carried into the warehouse, Pony went in. He had a short run-in with Machiavelli, who he soon killed before anything could happen to anyone else. . . except for Soda. While Pony was in the room with the others, Soda was in another room recieving a very unnerving surgery. By the time Pony got to him, it was too late. In a fit of rage, Pony stabbed Leonardo, who had been the one to do the surgery on Soda, to death. He rushed Soda outside the warehouse with the others to escape. But, the leader, Michealangelo, found out that they'd escaped, then saw the remote that Pony accidently left behind and used it to kill Two-Bit. _

_Now, Pony is fuming with rage and is rushing back to the warehouse to kill him._

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~Review Over~~~~~~<strong>

Darry, Dally, Tim, and Johnny took off after Pony.

When Darry was a few feet behind him, Pony made a sharp stop, whipped around and punched him in his stomach making him double over in pain. Pony leaned down, grabbed Darry by his neck and squeezed tightly.

"YOU FOLLOW ME IN THERE, I'LL BEAT THE TAR OUTTA YA'!" He shreiked, letting go of the older allowing his head to drop to the ground.

"P-Pony!" Darry forced out, still shaken by the hit, "I ain't gonna let you go in there yerself! You seen what they did to Two-Bit. . . I don't want nothin' like that happenin' to you!"

Pony just glared at him, then continued running toward the warehouse. When he reached the big red door, he turned back yelled at them. "I'm not worried at all about me! You head back home and forget about me, 'cause i'm not comin' back!" His words carried stern finality.

Darry's eyes widend, understanding the message. But then he shook his head, not wanting to believe it. With ashaey voice, he asked, "What? Y-You'r gonna run away?"

"No. . . I'm gonna meet up with Mom and Dad and Two-Bit."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Before annyone could protest, Pony entered the red door and slammed it shut. A loud metalic clicking sounded signifiying that he had locked the door.

"We can't let him go in there on his own," The eldest said on the verge of tears, "We can't let him get hurt."

Tim nodded and pulled out his switchblade before running to the other side of the warehouse to find a different way in. Dally and Johnny help Darry up and do the same.

Pony quickly ran through the narrow halls of the large building eager for revenge.

He heard a few loud footsteps and stopped to stay unheard. He hid under the hood of a car leaning agenst the wall. As the footsteps got closer and closer, he cautiously pulled out his knife. He could see through the small opening between the hood and the wall that whoever was making the loud footsteps. . . was Darry.

He groaned and pushed the car hood to the other wall. " Darry!" He growled, "What the hell are you going here? I told you to stay outside!"

Darry quickly ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. "I know Pone, but I-I can't let you get into this kind of trouble. It's too dangerous."

"I've seen danger before, Darry, I can handle it."

"Pony, I know this is just some kind of reflex for seeing Two-Bit die, and-"

"Darry! This isn't a reflex! I've dealt with death before. I've. . . I've _killed_ before! I can handle this, Darry! Just go take everyone home and be safe, I got this!"

"But Pony, I don't wanna lose you! _S-Soda_ doesn't wanna lose you! We've already lost too many-" Darry suddenly gasped and lurched forward.

A red liquid started to stain the shoulder of his shirt. He gasped again and another stain started to form a few inches to the left of his navel.

Pony quickly realized what was happening, grabbed Darry's hand, and ran. They ran for minutes until Pony led them to a room with a sickening green aura and rows of black empty shelves. The younger man quickly locked the door and sighed in relief.

Darry notices the foul stench wafting through the air and pinched his nose. "What's that smell?" Pony sighed, hoping that this wasn't the room he thinks it is.

He looked over and read the note hanging on the wall,

**_'Young Ponyboy, please despose of Robet Sheldon and Randyl Adderson whenever you feel like it.'_ _~Master Machiavelli_**

He sighed, "Casualties."

Darry gave him a queastioning look. "What?" He sais.

"You'r smelling casualties."

"What do you mean." Darry said in a comanding tone.

Pony motioned for the older to follow him. He guided his brother through the many empty black shelves in the room and stopped at the very end of one of them.

". . . The ones with the sheets pulled over their bodies." Pony said staring forward.

Darry raised an eyebrow at this, but slowly steps around the corner to see five Socs sitting up in surgery beds. . . and two laying down with their bedsheets pulled over their bodies. The concious boys just stared at him with fear as he inched his way over to one of the covered bodies. He catiously pulled the sheet away from the person's face.

As soon as the sheet was off, he cringed and look away. The sight was much too horrible to bare.

The name 'Robert' was carved into the fourhead, the eye lids were missing, one eye was gone and the other seemed to be crushed by someone's hand, the lips were torn off, teeth were either missing or broken, half the jaw broken off, part of the cranium was missing showing a large portion of brain that appeared to have been squished by someones' hands, and maggots were crawling in and out of everywhere.

Darry nearly gagged from both the sight and the foul stench. "Ponyboy, what the hell happened here?"

Pony reluctantly walked around the corner. The five Socs tensed up at the sight of him slowly approaching the other covered body. "Torture, Darry." Is all he replied with.

"W-What?"

Pony pulled the cover off of the other body.

The fourhead had the name 'Randyl' carved into it, the jaw was completely gone leaving the tongue hanging out, both eyes were gone and replaced by bit of squished brain, the skin that should've been covering the neck was gone, and there was a large hole in the chest and abdomin showing that all of the organs were removed.

Darry couldn't hold back the vomit coming up his throte and puked on the floor. He wiped his mouth as he stood back up saying, ". . . What do you mean 'torture'?"

". . . I. . ." Pony crouched under the closest bed and pulled out a small box. He opened it up and took out twiesers and gauze. "When I say 'torture', I mean. . ." He shook his head and removed the part of the shirt covering the bullet wound on Darrys' shoulder. "Nevermind. . . It's nothing, realy."

Darry grabbed Ponys' hand. "Pony." He spoke in a stern voice.

His youngest brother sighed and looked at the five Socs. ". . . I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . . I-I'm_ so, so_ sorry. . . for making you all watch. . ."

_****~~~~~~~~F~~~~~~~~****_

**'I've just brought in Two-Bit and a few extra people. . . _unneeded_ people. . . _trash_. Or in other words, Socs. Master said we didn't realy need them, unless we end up needing to harvest more organs. So, I lock them in a different room, a room that's planned out sort of like a maze. Later tonight, i'm going to enjoy myself. . . I. . . I think? . . . Maybe I shouldn't. . . ? No, this will be enjoyable.'**

_Bob continued to fuss around with the chains holding his arms down. After a few minutes of struggling, he slumpped on his bed in exhaustion. _

_Chuck, the largest Soc, glared at him. "It's about time you stopped all that noise, 'cause I wanna die in peace." _

_Bob glared back muttering a, "Shut up, Chuck." _

_"I'm just sayin'. . ." _

_Suddenly, a loud creak echos throughout the room. Slow, heavy footsteps become louder and louder as they near the seven boys. _

_Not much time passed before Pony stepped into their veiw with his red rimmed eyes widened, and his small sadistic smirk bright. He slowly approached Bob. His voice soundeddazed, yet horrifying, "Are you. . . ? Are you good enough for my time?" _

_Bob glared at him, then spat in his face. Pony's smile didn't falter, though, not. one. bit. _

_He wiped the saliva off his face. "I guess you are. . ." He turned around, looking at the rest of the group. "Who else?" Everyone just glared at him. "Anyone. . .? Anyone. . . ? Noone. . . ? Okay than, i've got this!" He put one hand over his eyes and used the other to point at whatever's in front of him. "Duck. . . Duck. . . Duck. . . Goose!" _

_He took his hand off his eyes and saw that he was pointing at Randy. "Now I have two. . . Randyl, you first." _

_Pony reached under the bed and took out a knife, a hammer, plyers, and a lighter. _

_"Fun Times!" _

_The other boys watched in horror as Pony tortured their friend, then did the same to Bob._

_****~~~~~~~~F~~~~~~~~****_

****~~~~~Tim And Curly~~~~~****

Tim held his younger brother's shoulder tightly in protection with his pocket knife ready for any action waiting to pop up. He could see through the dirty, cracked window on the other side of the window that it was becoming dark. "It's about ta get real scary in a minute." He mumbles to himself.

The two stop. "Hold on a sec, Curly." The eldest said. He motions to an orange door on the other side of the hall. "You try checkin' in there, i'll check this room right here." He then motions to a light blue door right beside him.

His younger brother nods in agreement and quickly walks over to the orange door. Tim watched his brother struggle to open the door until it finally opens with a loud creak.

"Curly, you leave that door open so I know yer still in there, alright?" Tim urged him.

"Yeah." Was his reply.

Tim attempts to open the light blue door, but finds that the knob is jammed. He jiggled the knob, trying to loosen it. In the end, he had to bust it open. When the door flew open, he instantly spotted a handgun on a desk nearby. He takes it without hesitation.

He was just about to the explore the room more, when he hears a series of loud bangs and crashes coming from somewhere out in the hallway. He ran back out and looked down the hall only to see that the orange door his brother entered, had been shut.

Panicking, he quickly made his way over and attepted to open the door. . . But it was locked.

****~~~~~Soda, Kaarie, And Johnny~~~~~****

Soda's arm was slung over Kaarie's shoulder and Johnny followed close behind. The Curtis could just barely walk again, but he still needed help. Johnny was shivering in fear.

"H'Hey, could ya'll slow down a little? Yer practically leaving me in the dust." Johnny staggered.

Kaarie back looked at him with concern, yet her face remained stoic. "I'm sorry, but we have to be fast. These people seem a little too dangerous for us to be slow around."

The tan man sighed in frustration, and fear. He jumpped when he heard a loud banging sound from behind them. Without hesitation, he quickly turned toward the sound and waved his pocket knife around.

When he was sure it was safe he turned back around only to find that he was completely alone. Now he was horrified. He was about to call out for the two when he realized how bad of an idea it was, and kept his mouth shut. He slowly continued walking, turning every few seconds to be sure he was alone.

But just because he couldn't see anyone around, doesn't mean he was alone.

He nearly fell when his foot connected with something tied to the wall. Somehow, his entire ankle managed to get wrapped up in a barbed wire. He took a quick look around and worked on getting his foot free. It took a long time, but he got himself free.

He wasn't aware of it, but when he stood up, Michealangelo was standing directly behind him.

****~~~~~Steve And Dally~~~~~****

Steve and Dally walked side-by-side as they explored the halls of the large, old warehouse.

Dally tried to open a green door to search for something, anything that would help the situation, but found that it was locked. He tried the next door that came up, which was black, but it was also locked. He tried the next door, which was purple, and sighed in relief as it creaked open.

Just as he was entering, along with Steve, a loud scream tears through the silence.

Dallas instantly recognized the voice, it was Johnny's scream. His heart filled with dread and he took off down the hall, thinking_, "Why didn't I make him come with me? Agh! So stupid! Stupid! STUPID!"_

Steve tried to follow him, but ultimately lost him. He groaned in frustration and cautiously made his way through the halls. . . alone. . . He soon became nervous from the nervewreaking silence, and trembled in fear.

The sound of a tin can falling over caused him to jump and spin around. When he realized that there was noone there, he turned back around only to be met with the face of Jet.

Before he could scream in surprise, Jet covers his mouth.

****~~~~~Darry And Ponyboy~~~~~****

Darry was hunched over in a seat with his face in his hands as Pony unchained all of the Socs. Each Soc had a problem standing, due to being bedridden for so long.

Pony slowly and cautiously approached his older brother, guilt running through his entire body. "I know what I told you is a lot to take in, but we can't stay in one place for long, so we should get moving soon."

Darry gave him a look and sighed. He hesitantly stood up and followed his brother through the maze of black shelves.

Before they could come anywhere near the exit, the sound of the door unlocking and opening is heard.

Everyone froze, exept for Pony. He wispered with out looking back, "Everyone, just keep following me. Nobody make a sound." He guides the group through the maze-like room. It took a while, but he managed to lead them to the door. When he cracked open the door, it creaked loudly, the sound echoed thoughout the room.

Ponyboy held the door open for everyone to go through, motioning for them to hurry throughthe doorway. "Hurry up," He beckoned, "Hurry up. This made a loud sound, i'm sure whoever came in here heard. So hurry the fuck up!"

Darry grabbed Pony's arm before he walked through. "Come on, Pony, let's go."

Pony snatched his hand away and pushed Darry to the other side of the doorway onto his back. Before the elder could get up, the younger closed and locked the door.

He waited at that very spot for whoever it was that entered to come at him. Soon enough, he saw Jet walk around the third shelf in front of him. They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes.

". . . It itsn't too late to forget about them and come back with us, Jet." Pony whispers in a low voice.

"Sorry Ponyboy, but this whole thing is a survival challenge. To survive, you have to go with the winning team, and these guys seem like real winners."

"You'r wrong Jet, they're not going to win. . . Even if they did, you'd be sorry you ever chose to go with them. . . They _do_ _things_ to you, horrible, unspeakable things. Things that'll make you loose all hope in yourself. . . Things you'd never want to tell anyone. . . Then they mess with your head, they make you their slave. . . They already tried it on Soda, and I know you'r just as innocent as he is, I don't want it to happen to you either. So please, _please_, just come with us."

". . . O-Okay, I trust ya' Pony. Come on, let's go."

**(This chapter is getting kinda leangthy, huh?)**

Pony unlocked the door with Steve and Jet standing close by.

Immediately after he opened the door, Darry picks him up and pulls him into a hug. "Why the hell did ya' lock yerself in there with one of them? If you'd stayed in there for one more minute, I think I might've had a heart attack."

"Come on Dar, lay off, those Socs are staring."

"I don't care, you worried me!"

"Get off!"

Darry lets go of him then glares at Jet accusingly. ". . . Jet. . ." He bites out.

". . . D-Darryl. . . I'm realy sor-" Before he could finish, the eldest Curtis punches him. Jet stumbles to the floor and clutches his jaw in pain.

Darry was about to jump on him, but Pony kept him at bay. "Darry, don't do it!" He urged, "He had no choice but to work with everyone! they were gonna kill him!"

Jet formed a confused face. "How did you know that? Did they tell you?"

"I know these guys Jet, i've spent too much time with them, and _like_ them, to not know. . . Besides, we have more dangerous people to worry about right now."

Darry crosses his arms and sighs. ". . . I'm still pissed ay ya', Jet. And I'm gonna kick yer ass when this is over, but Pony's right."

His little brother gave him a small smile. "Alright. Darry, you need to find everyone else and. . . Everyone_ is_ in here, right?" His brother nods. "So, yeah, you need to find everyone else and get them out of here! Jet and I are gonna look for the last guys here." Jet opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he saw Darry glare at him again.

"Darry, Steve. . . if you guys follow us, I swear I'll skin ya!"The other Curtis let's out another sigh and looks away. "I'm serious Darry, get the hell outta here! Is that clear?"

They just stare back at him.

Pony rolls his eyes and takes out his knife. "I said, is that fucking clear?" They all nod. "Good. Darry, take my knife."

Darry hesitantly took the knife and watched as the two ran off. He gripped the knife, his breaths quickening.

Steve seemed to notice. "Something wrong, Darry?"

". . . Hey, you Socs! Get the hell outta here! Steve, you make sure they're out safely!"

"B-But Darry-"

"Steve, do ya' realy wanna argue with me?"

"O-Okay Darry, I'll get 'em outta here."

Darry gave him the knife and took off in the direction Pony and Jet went.

****~~~~~Soda And Kaarie~~~~~****

Soda panicked the moment he realized Johnny was no longer around.

"H-Hey, girl, we lost Johnny!" He forced out.

Kaarie gasped and whirled around, dropping Soda in the process. "Golly, I realy should have slowed down. Oh my, I apologize Soda." She helpped him back up.

"Okay girly," He said trying to hold himself up, "I think we should split up to find-"

"No! No! That is not a good idea. As far as I have seen, these guys are way too dangerous! We need to stay as close together as possible."

"R-Right, you have a point. But, this place is huge, and this is the furthest we've explored, so the fastest way to find everyone would be to split up."

"Hm, you set a good point. You know, you are smarter than people give you credit for. You still need help walking?"

"No, i'm fine." He took a few steps, limping in the process. "See? I'm good. . . Where're you gonna check first?"

"Well, since it is so close by now, and it is pretty much the only room I have been in since this whole thing started, I will go to the room with the gold door."

"Okay, I'll just look around."

****~~~~~Tim~~~~~****

Tim rubbed his now aching shoulder. He hadn't stopped bangging into the door once since he started fifteen minutes ago. He now realized how pointless it was to constantly ram agenst the door, and did the most senseable thing he could think of at the moment. . .

He nocked.

"Hey. . . Open the door." He whispered. The door then proceeded to creak open. "ARE YOU FU-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay then. . . Fine. :("

He pushed the door all the way open and cautiously stepped inside with his gun ready.

"Curly?"

He looked over at the wall beside him and switched on the light.

"Curly?"

He looked across the room and saw Curly sitting in a chair across the room. "Curly! Finally!" He started walking over to his younger brother, but he stopped when he saw his younger brother shake his head "no" wildly. Tim mouthed the words, _". . . It's a trap, huh?"_ Curly nodded. _". . . Yeah, figures."_

He cocks the gun and peaked around the door to find that Rafael was staring right back at him, his lips pressed tight apon being discovered. Tim stoicly aimed his gun at Rafael's foot and shot him twice. When the criminal went down, Tim nealed down and grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright, where's yer leader?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Yes you are!" Tim shouted before shooting his other foot. "Where is he?"

Rafael cringed. "Fine, i'll tell. . . He's in a room with a red and black stripped door on the top floor!"

"Are you lyin'?"

"Wha?"

Tim shoots the wall beside him. "ARE YOU FUCKIN' LYIN'?"

"Agh! No, you phsyco!"

Tim made a bewildered face, obviously quite flabergasted by the comment. "I'm a phsyc- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT? YOU'R ONE OF THE PHSYCOS!" He shot him in his shoulder. ". . . Shit, didn't mean to do that. . . Let's go Curly."

"Wait! What about him?"

"Curly, I shot him in both his feet, he's not gettin' back up."

"Fine then. Where're we goin'?"

". . . I guess we'll go to that one room we were in. What color was the door?"

"I dun'no. Some kind of yellow, maybe?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Come on." He threw away his now empty gun and ran with Curly close behind.

****~~~~~Pony POV~~~~~****

"Alright Jet, do you know where they keep the weaponry?"

". . . Wait a second, how come they never told you?"

"Don't fuck around, do you, or do you not?"

"Yeah. . . Pony, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, we could just get out of here and call the-" He saw the murderous glint flash in my eyes and forgot about convincing me. "F-Follow me."

I followed close behind, turning corners and going up flights of stairs until we ended up in a big room. It was pretty much empty, with the exception of all the medieval tools and weaponry.

In the middle of the room stood Rafael and Michealangelo.

Rafael's feet and right shoulder were wrapped up in gauze. I'm guessing he had a run-in with either Dally or Tim.

"You came back, Ponyboy," Micealangelo said walking closer to us. Each step he took made my anger flare. "And I must say, I am rather disappointed."

I quickly darted toward the table with weapons.

Michealangelo spoke, "I wouldn't pick any of those up if I were you." He took two remotes out of his pockets. "One of these will call the others in here, and trust me, they know of your betrayal as well."

Ionly glare at him. "You spew a lot of crap, so I'll take my chances." I picked up a nice looking battle axe, and at the very same moment he pressed the button of the remote in his right hand making the doors open revealing all of his henchman. Or I _could_ say, my former colleagues.

I threw the axe at the first two that started to run up on me. It had a boomerang effect and slit the throats of the two in the first row before it came flying back.

Damn i'm good. Right ladies. . . ?

Back to the task at hand!

There was thumping of feet and in came Dally, Soda, and Darry. They froze when they saw the bloody axe in my hands, but quickly shook it off and each jumpped on one of the remaining men. They were doing a pretty good job knocking them down. They were kicking and punching. . . on a somewhat amiture level. . .

Dally took out his switchblade and started slicing around.

I turned toward Rafeal and Michealangelo and charged at them, but Michealangelo pressed a button on the remote in his left hand. I stopped in my tracks as an agonizing pain rushed through my brain. I dropped to my knees and let out a loud scream.

"Ponyboy!" I heared someone - was it Darry? - scream.

"I-I'm fine! G-Go help J-Jet!" I gasped - now completely sure it was Darry - pointing over at Jet who was fighting Rafeal with a lot less luck you'd think he'd have, considering Rafael being wounded. He hesitated, but nodded and ran over to Jet.

I still layed there on the floor as Michealangelo walked over to me. "I dont know if you know this," He sais, chuckling, "but that chip in your brain not only tells us where you are, but helps us control you as well."

My eyes widend, but not of what he told me. I saw Kaarie coming up behind him with a mace. "You!" I screamed to make him think I was talking to him, making him laugh and press the button again, sending pain through my head once more. I looked up at Kaarie who was now closer, I nudged my head to the side signaling her to do it.

She swung the mace and it connected with Michealangelo's head.

With a loud crack, his skull was split in two.

I looked over at Dally and Darry as they were forcing the scolds bridle on Rafeal's cut up and bruised body while Soda and Jet tied him to a chair. I Then sighed in releif and allowed the remainder of my body to collapse onto the floor. My two brothers run over to me, fearing something bad had happened.

Darry got on his knees and pulled me into his arms. "Pony! Pony, are you okay?" He yells in panic.

I allowed myself to smile. "I told you if you followed me, I'd skin ya'." He laughed, as well as Soda.

"Sorry Pony, but ensurin' yer safety is worth gettin' skinned."

"Heh, I guess you'r right. . . Johnny, Steve, and the Shepards are fine, right? I don't see 'em nowhere."

"Yeah, they're fine. Steve found Johnny tied up somewhere and got him along with those Socs."

"And how did you guys find me?"

"I followed you, and later on, Soda, Dally, and yer girlfriend-"

"Not my girlfriend."

"_Sure_," He sais smugly, giving me a wink. "So we followed you here, and here we are."

"Wait a second, you said that you followed me here, but you actually doing that wasn't written in the story. . . What the hell?"

"Well, the writer skipped over that part because, you know, the chapter was getting too long."

My smile got wider - after I succeeded in ignorig the fact that we just broke the forth wall, seveerly - too bad the mood is going to change drastically. . . now.

"Soda," I say,"You see that gun on the table over there?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Go get it and give it to Darry." My smile didn't falter once.

"O-Okay, Pone." He does what I told him. "What does Darry need a gun for, Pone? Ya' got some kind of celebration planned, or somethin'?"

My smile brightend, but it didn't distract my brothers from the tears streaming from my eyes.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Darry asked.

I sniffled a little. "Soda, I want you to stop drinking, okay? Y-You can't do that anymore, you just can't."

"O-Okay Pony, anything for you. I promise."

"A-And Darry, try not to work so hard, and try to be more understanding, and lay off the sandwiches."

He and Soda laughed. . . Even though I kinda ment it. . .

"Okay Pony, what's with all this? Why're you tellin' us to do stuff? You tryin' to be in charge now?"

I let out a small laugh. "No, no, nothing like that Dar. . . Put the gun to my head, and pull the trigger."

I guess everyone heard that, because they all crowded around us.

"Y-You want me to do what, Pony?" Darry asks.

"I want you to kill me, Dar. I've done so many terrible things, I-I just can't live with myself anymore. I have to pay for everything I've done, every crime I've committed, every person I tormented, every life I cut short. . . I have to pay."

"But Pony-"

"Do it, Darry. . . P-Please!"

He sighs. "Alright." He cocks the gun, but Soda snatches it away.

"Darry!" Soda shouts, "You weren't seriously considering actually doing that, were you?" Darry begins to look guilty. "You were, weren't you? How could you? He's our brother!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Soda, I-I know you don't want me to go, but I have to. I have to see Mom and Dad and Two-Bit now, I have to. I know how devistated you are over how i've been missing for seven years, come back in a terrible condition, been entittled as a criminal, and now I have to die. But I want you to be strong, Okay?"

Soda shook his head as tears over flowed his eyes. "I-I just don't wanna lose you. . . ot again. . . I-I just don't wanna-"

"Ssshh. Soda, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to."

"We've just lost so much. . . I don't wanna loose anymore."

"You can get through this, Soda, I know you can. . . Give it back to Darry."

Soda moved his hands forward so that Darry could take it. His grip tightend on the gun as Darry tried to remove it from his hands.

"Soda." Darry said sternly. But, his voice didn't make him loosen his grip, so Darry just snatched it away. As he slowly aimed the gun at my head, they each gave me one last kiss on my fourhead.

The loud sound of a gunshot rang out.

As I looked down at the receeding image of my crying brothers clutching at my bloody, motionless body, a warm feeling of satisfaction and bliss fills my soul.

* * *

><p>there you go! that's what happened the next chapter is going to be the <strong>epilogue<strong>, because there was way too much posted on this one  
><em><strong>if there are any queastions you have, any queastions you feel have not been answered, just ask in your review<strong>_ _**  
>see you in the epilogue(s).<strong>_


	14. Epilogue: Soda

**Epilouge: Sodapop Curtis**

_**It's been four months since everything ended. Ponys' death took a big toll on me. I barly left the house for two months, sometimes, I could barely get out of bed. Every now and then, I'd just snap at Darry, I try my best not to, but I do. The drinking was the hardest to get rid of. For the first few weeks after Pony died, you could never see me without a bottle. Darry made me go to AA meetings, and that helpped me stop. When I started going out again, Darry got me a psychologist. I think I'm doing better every day. I'm not like my old self anymore. I'm not happy-go-lucky, I'm not smiling most of the time, I'm never laughing at any of Two-Bits' jokes anymore... Oh wait... he's not here anymore. I started _hallucinating about a week ago, most of them are about Pony. One time, I hallusinated that Pony was coming in through the door from school. I'd even start talking to him, and I'd completely forget about everything that's happened. Every. Single. Thing. There've been voices in my head too, a womans' voice, a kids' voice, and Ponys' voice. The woman tells me to hurt myself, the kid tells me I'm not worth the space I take up, and Ponys' voice... Ponys' voice keeps me going, he tells me things like " If you leave Darry all alone in the world, I will not talk to you in the next life." And sometimes, he'll say funny stuff like " If you die any time soon, I'll kill you." Everything he had to say to me kept me from cutting myself, but to be honest... I slip up and start cutting. I don't mean to, I just can't help it. I'm doing my best not to! Honest! I hope Pony's not dissapointed in me, though. I realy do. All in all, life is gonna be hard with Pony gone, but at least he's with Mom and Dad now, and Two-Bit's probubly making him spit chocolate milk out of his nose with his jokes. Honestly, that sounds a whole lot better than what's going on down here, but it'll be a whole lot better if I listen to Ponys' voice, and just wait for my time._**_


	15. Epilogue: Darry

_**Epilouge: Darry Curtis**_

**_Soda was definatly taking it the hardest. He was shocked, scared, lonely... broken. Well I'm sure you've heard enough about him in _his_ note, but I'm just so worried about him. I-I understand why he's so broken up about it, but _I_ was the one that had to k-... k-kill him. To this day I regret listening to him and pulling that trigger, I should've made him come home with us! I should've never let all that talk about him being a bad person get to me! I SHOULD'VE... I-I gotta stop that, Pony wouldn't want me to act like this. Just like Pony told me to, I stopped working so hard, I quit one of my jobs to be sure of it, and I've been eating a lot less sandwiches. Yeah, I know Pony was just joking, but I can't bring myself to break my promise. I even tried to be more understanding. I know it sounds easy, but it's kinda hard. Speacialy when the one you promised to has died, you just don't wanna let them down. After I got Soda his psychologist, I got myself one, too. I've been having secret appointments with him since. I know it seems like I'm fine... but I'm realy a mental wreak. I arranged secret appointments so Soda wouldn't feel even worse than he does now. I realy hope he doesn't hurt himself, but i'm not very worried about that, he would never do that to Pony or me. I dun'no how, but I'll stay strong for both-no-all three of us... We all miss you, Little Colt._**


	16. Epilogue: Johnny

**_Epilogue; Johnny Cade_**

**_I feel realy bad for Soda and Darry, but mostly for Soda, he took it realy _realy_ bad. He just looks so terrible, he's worryin' everyone to death. I just realy hope he gets better soon. Anyway, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you about what's going on with him, everything that could be said has already been said by him and Darry. You probubly already know that I continued to live with my parents throughout the seven years Pony was missing. Well, after everything went down, I called Social Services. I wasn't completely sure they were going to be arrested since I'm twenty-one, but they were. Appearently, as long as there's proof that they abused me, they'll be taken in. So now, I have the house to myself. Well, not _completely_ to myself. Dal moved in with to keep me some company, and so he wouldn't have to stay over at Buck's. Now I actually like goin' home every day. Dally hasn't been doin' any crimes lately. I think it's because he's still in shock about everything.. He told me how Two-Bit died, he said they put a bomb in his chest. He told me what they did to the rest of us, too. I'm gonna have surgery in a week to get the thing in my throte removed. Not too long ago, we realized we left the doctor's brain at the warehouse. We went back for him a month back, I'm so glad the jar he was in was labled. Thankfully, someone donated their body... But it's funny because it was a girl's body. I wonder how he's gonna explain _that_ to his wife... So, _my_ life's been looking up a little bit, and I feel kinda guilty for it. I mean, Darry and Soda have been suffering, and my life's just been getting better and better. You remember that girl, Kaarie? Well, i'm proposing to her next month. _**_(Yes, I know.)_**_ ... Overall, I just hope none of us have to go through anything like this again._**


	17. Epilogue: Dally

**_Epilogue; Dallas Winstin_**

**_I miss Ponyboy. Pony and Two-Bit. I wish he didn't tell Darry to kill him, we could've made him better... But I guess if Pony thought that was best fer us, I guess I gotta respect him fer it. But, here's somethin' ta cheer me up, Johnny got rid of his dead beat parents. And he got married! He's definitly not a kid no more. He even let me move in with them. He probubly didn't tell ya this in his note, but he's got a kid on the way. He didn't mention it 'cause we teased him about it, he was too emberressed to tell ya'. It was kinda hard fer me ta get back to my old self, but I'm just about there now. Nobody's seen Curly or Tim around fer a while now, but I think they're still around here somewhere... Nothin' much has been goin' on with me other than what I told ya', so I guess... I'll be seein' ya'._**


	18. Epilogue: Steve

**_Epilogue; Steve Randel_**

_I'm so worried about Soda, he's been doing so bad since Pony died. He probubly didn't tell you this when he talked to you, but he tried to kill himself like three times. I know he's been doin' a lot better than he was a few months ago, but he's still pretty messed up. I know you've heard enough about Soda and how worried everyone is about him, but I just can't stop worryin'. Okay... What's been goin' on with me? Not much... Well, Iv'e been actin' more sensitive, specially with the Curtis'. It's probably hard for you to believe, but I miss the kid. And I feel so sorry for him, too. Remember what happened after Pony died? No? Well, we were leavin' and I found this book. It was like a diary or somethin'. Anyway, one of those crazy people wrote down everything they did to Pony in the book... Oh God, do I have to tell you? Rape, brain surgery, drugs, no food, all kinds of abuse... He didn't deserve for all that to happen to him... Like I said, there isn't much goin' on with me, i'm just here worryin' about everyone else. I think you should too, just look at Curly..._


	19. It Never Ended

Heh heh heh heh. . .

You thought it was over didn't you?

You thought our beloved greasers would be left alone after what had happened to them, didn't you?

You didn't think the story would be continuing this now, especially after all this time. . . Well. . .

You thought wrong.

Coming this week. . .

The begining of the new nightmare arises.

_Soda trembles in the corner of his room, his baggy eyes shocked wide with fear. "No. NO! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"_

_"Ha hah. I am."_

Family's will break apart,

_Darry's face was red as a tomato. "I can't keep doing this with you, Soda! I'm tryiing, I trying so hard for you!"_

_Soda ponted in his direction. "Darry, look out!"_

_The elder turned just in time to see something large hurling in his direction._

Friendships will be put on edge,

_Johnny held the collar of Dally's white t-shirt in his fists with an iron grip. "Don't ever bring that up again, ya hear me? You don't know a damn thing about it!"_

_"That's where yer wrong, **Cade**."_

Action.

_Steve ran for his life across the roof of the Tulsa City Hall. He jumpped of the edge hoping for the best in attempt to get away._

Romance.

_Kaarie crossed her arms and looked away from Johnny. "What we're dealing with this time is much bigger than the last time. There's a much larger chance we will die."_

_Johnny gentally grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Than we'll just have to die together, won't we?" He then moved in for a kiss._

Tragedy.

_Soda cried over his dead friend's body._

_"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"_

Comedy.

_The busty woman leaned closer to Tim. "I'll need to be sure you'r able to be trusted."_

_"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."_

_The woman smiled and proceeded to take out her pistol and place it on the table._

_"Ah." Tim said, zipping his fly. "Seems like we weren't on the same wave-leangth at all."_

There's no-where to run.

There's no-where to hide.

There's no-where to escape.

_"Don't!"_

Find out if they will live,

or die, in-

_"PONY!"_

. . .

. . .

**Unwanted Visiters**

_"Hah hah ha. You may have killed all the others, leaving only myself behind. But there's something you forget, boys. As long as the Renaissance Men reside in your memories. We. Will. Live. ON!"_

Coming to a computer near you, 6/15/12

Rated R

* * *

><p>Heheh. . . I think I went a little over-board on this.<br>But seriously, there will be a sequal. . .


End file.
